Mega Man 10: Revelation
by Slash The Psycho
Summary: I haven't updated this story in 2 years.....well, here's the reason why and what I plan to do about it...
1. The Beginning

Seeing as how Mega Man 10 isn't coming anytime soon (Rockman & Forte is the game I consider Mega Man 9), I made my own theory about how the Original and X series link. It starts out like this but things will heat up.

Battle

Mega Man and Bass stood on the roof of the building under the full moon. This must have been the 1000th time they fought. They faced eachother..the wind blowing on their faces. Finally, one spoke.

"Bass, why must we fight?" asked Mega Man.

"I'll tell you why, Mega Man," answered Bass. "It is because this world is not big enough for Light's foces or Wily's forces. Cyborgs must rule over the humans! I shall take the life of anybody that dares stand in the way of our triumph!"

"But robots and humans!"insisted Mega Man. "It's possible for us to live in peace!!"

Bass shook his head. "You just don't get it, do you?"

"No, I don't," admitted Mega Man. "So explain to me!"

"Less talk, Mega Man!!" yelled Bass. "More action!"

With that, Bass fired his Plasma Disrupter at Mega Man. Mega Man dodged it and fired back. Bass rolled out of the way, but stopped near the edge. When Bass looked up, Mega Man was gone. Bass looked around. In a rage, he shot the exit door that led to the bottom of the building.

"Come out and fight, Mega Man!!" he yelled out at the night.

No answer. Bass looked around. "Fine," he said. "If you won't come out, I'll MAKE you come out!"

With that, Bass jumped off the building. As he fell, he yelled out: "TREBLE!!!" At that command, a purple beam shot down upon Bass. A huge glow blinded the people inside the building. When it was gone, Bass had purple where there was orange on his armor and had metallic wings on his back. Using the wings, he flew up and floated around the building, staying out of sight where people on the top could see him.

All of a sudden, a security guard came around. Holding his flashlight, he was surprised at how there was no more exit door. It had been blown off. "Hello?" he asked. Finally, Bass took his chance. He flew up, surprising the guard. "Oh my God!!" he shouted in fear.

Bass flew down at the guard and took him up and floated in air over the edges of the building. The security guard looked down in fear. "AAAHH!!!" he screamed. "Please don't drop me!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!" Bass yelled. Then Bass looked up.

"Mega Man..........I have a security guard dangling on me over.....well.....air......heh heh....." chuckled Bass. "Aren't you going to play hero and rescue him?"

Silence. "I'm giving you 10 seconds to come out and rescue this man."

"PLEASE MEGA MAN!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!" the guard screamed out.

"10.....9....8.....7.....6....5.....4.....3......2........1.......Last chance, Mega Man," said Bass.

"MEGA MAN!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!" the guard screamed out.

"0!" With that Bass dropped the guard and the guard fell down into air........screaming as he fell.

"You could've saved him," said Bass.

XXX

The guard fell lower and lower and was about to meet a gory fate when at the split second before he hit the ground, something swooped him up. The guard looked up. It was, of course, Mega Man. He was flying on Rush.

"Oh thank you so much, Mega Man!" the guard gasped.

"No problem," said Mega Man. He flew into the building, which was a luxury hotel, and dumped the guard through shattered glass and continued to fly up. The guard immediaetly walked out of the dark room, which was empty.

XXX

"Damn it, Mega Man!!" he screamed at the sky. "I'm going to make you come out if I have to burn this city down!" All of a sudden the floor beneath him exploded and tripped Bass to the floor. Mega Man, in his Rush Super Adapter Armor flew, in front of him.

"That won't be necessary," he said. Bass angrily leaped at him. Mega Man dodged and flew higher in the sky. Bass fired his blaster at him. Mega Man dodged it and dived at Bass. Bass dodged and Mega Man cracked the part he hit. It was Bass's turn to dive at Mega Man. Mega Man wasn't so lucky and Basspushed him down the bulding. Wood and support bars shattered, hit against them, and flew by out of place as Bass pushed Mega Man deeper into the hotel.......floor by floor by floor by floor by floor by floor.....until they were all the way at the bottom, where Bass pushed Mega Man just a whole 10 ft. into the ground. Then, Mega Man kicked Bass off him. The cashier and attendants screamed and ducked or exited. Then Bass shot again. Mega Man dodged and shot back. Bass flew at Mega Man, but Mega Man dodged and shot Bass on his back. Bass screamed in pain and shot his fist ( i.e. Mega Man 7) at Mega Man. It strook him in the stomach. Mega Man fell to the ground. Mega Man looked and tried one more time to talk.

"Please, Bass.....let's stop the fighting," he pleaded. "People are going to die."

"They should get out of the way," Bass said simply. Bass then looked at all the attendees and the cashier. He smiled slyly. "10 seconds......or no more for you." They all caught his point and immediaetly got out of the room. "There," said Bass. "Is that better?"

"Grrrrr!!" he yelled. "BASS!!! Why are you serving Wily!? He tried to kill you!! (i.e. Rockman & Forte)"

Bass was shaken there. He looked at himself and then yelled at him. "I serve no one!" Then Bass powered up and was ready to shoot a HUGE blast. Mega Man did likewise.

"Please, Bass," he said. "Don't do this. If you serve no one, why are you trying to destroy me!?"

"Cause my creator put the circuits in like that! Now DIE!!!" Mega Man shook his head and said only two simple words: "Sorry, Bass." With that, the two robots let loose their EXTREME BLASTS!! They both collided in a huge explosion which saw both robots blown out through windows and the whole 1st floor destroyed. Since the 1st floor held most of the support on the hotel, the whole building lost support. Slowly, the hotel fell over and crushed any cars, vans, buses, or vehicles that were in its line of fire. Then it all went up in a ball of flame, lighting up the dark city like a bonfire at a high school rally night.

XXX

Bass was on top of a destoyed bus with Treble, trying to ignore all the burned and crushed bodies around him. He looked around for Mega Man throughout the mayhem. He didn't see him. All of a sudden, police, firetruck, and ambulance sirens broke the crackling fire's noise. Bass felt weak. He was down to his last unit of energy. That super blast must have drained him. So, he had to leave.

"C'mon, Treble!" he said and they both teleported out...

Mega Man and Rush were on the other side of the building (also trying to ignore the gore) and saw Bass's teleportation.

"Why, Bass?" he softly said. "C'mon, Rush!" They both teleported out as numerous fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances entered the scene.

XXX

Mega Man entered the Lab as Rush went off to play with Tango (the cat in the Game Boy version of Mega Man 5) and Beat. Mega Man entered the lab and was greeted by hugs from Roll.

"I'm so glad you're safe, brother," she cried softly.

Mega Man looked up and saw Auto and Dr. Light.

"When we saw that huge fire on the news, we feared the worst," said Dr. Light.

"Yeah!!" said Auto. "Don't EVER worry us like that again! What happened!!??"

Mega Man looked down and hugged Roll. Dr. Light already knew the answer.

"Of all the battles you've had with Bass-" he was beggining to shout but Mega Man interrupted.

"I had to! People would've been hurt!!"

"IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE YOU SAVED ANY LIVES!!!!!" shouted Auto as he pointed to the TV, which saw ambulances picking bodies up and firefighters putting out the fire.

Mega Man looked down in shame. Dr. Light felt sympathy.

"Forgive us, Mega Man," said Dr. Light. "We were so worried about you. That was a huge fight."

"Yeah..." said Mega Man.

"We just want you to know that you're more to us than a fighter," he continued. "We love you."

"Thank you," said Mega Man. Mega Man would never feel the same again. He was a robot built with emotion chips as were all of his "brothers" and "sister." From then, he began to doubt his efforts on fighting........

XXX

Bass and Treble were back at Skull Fortress. They walked up to see Dr. Wily. Mega Man's question echoed in his mind: Why DID he serve Wily?

COMING UP:

Chapter 2


	2. Continuation

Sorry for not updating.

Chapter 2

The question scratched at Bass like an angry wildcat. Mega Man's words: "Why do you serve Wily, Bass?" He didn't know why he served Wily. Maybe it was the circuits in him that kept him loyal to Wily. No, couldn't be. Then how would he know there were circuits in him? It was the emotion chips he got from when he was created. The question would soon come.........

Finally, he and Treble found themselves right at Wily's door. "Well, time to recharge," said Bass. They went in. Sparks flew everywhere. They came from where Wily was working. Bass shook his head. Ever since the time he stole those new enhancements from Light and his crew (Mega Man 7) Wily had been stuck there, except forthe times when he was plotting a scheme. So, Bass went into a compartment and took out an elixir and drank it. After it was gulped down, he felt regenerated and pumped up. Treble took a biscuit. Then, Bass was about to walk out when Wily spoke: "THERE YOU ARE!"

"Huh?" asked Bass.

"I've been looking for you!" said Wily. He didn't sound happy.

"Why?" asked Bass. Wily turned from his work, took out a control, and pointed it at the MegaTV and turned it on. On the screen, appeared a news broadcast of the incident: the destroyed building, destroyed cars, huge "bonfire", bodies being carried away, people mourning their loved ones, the whole dreadful scene. Even worse, a camera had reenacted a scene that happened earlier: Mega Man and Bass fighting. Bass shrugged at it.

"I thought you liked mayhem, Wily," he said.

"One, yes I do but only when I'M commanding it!! Two, see number one. When I'M commanding it! You went and did this without me!!"

"I'm tired of waiting around for this SO-CALLED greatest creation. I can destroy MEGA MAN!!!!" yelled Bass.

"I must have heard that about the quintillionth time," Wily answered simply.

"OKAY, FINE! Then why am I still here!?" shouted Bass.

Wily paused and then got a nearby crowbar and struck Bass on the head with it. Treble saw this and ducked beneath a megacomputer, scared. Bass fell, shocked. Wily got a knife and drove it into Bass's Buster Arm and dug it into the ground, so Bass couldn't use his Buster Gun because he couldn't lift it and it was broken. Wily stepped on Bass's chest and threateningly said:

"You're still here cause I haven't decided to off you yet! You're merely a pawn for me until I finish my creation. That's all I really wanted you to do: steal those enhancements. You then went on free nature and went trigger-happy. We can't have that now, can we?" With that, Wily brought out a drill and turned it on. He put it closer to Bass's face. Bass wasn't frightened.

"Why don't you just get it over with, huh?" challenged Bass.

Then, Wily turned the drill off. "Because I'm not done yet." With that, he took the knife out of Bass's buster and took his foot off his chest. Bass got up. Treble came out from his hiding place.

"So why do I keep serving you?" asked Bass. "You tried to kill me AGAIN!"

Wily turned and pointed a finger at Bass. "Just you TRY to desert!" Bass glared at him and turned away. Treble followed him. Wily glared........everyday Bass got more and more hostile........

XXX

Bass went into his room and lied on the couch. Finally, he realized why he served Wily: he DIDN'T have a reason. Tomorrow, he would set things right.......

XXX

Meanwhile, at Dr. Light's lab Roll was talking to Mega Man. Mega Man began to doubt his efforts on Wily.

"But, Rock, you're doing a great job!" insisted Roll.

Mega Man angrily pointed at the TV, which was still broadcasting the incident. "Does THAT look like a great job to you?!?"

"He's got a point there," said Auto.

"SHUT UP, AUTO!!" yelled Roll. "Mega Man, you thwarted Wily 9 times!!"

"People have died, good robots died! Remember Ballade!? Sunstar!? Think of all the people and robots that died in the long run!" Mega Man shouted.

"With choices come sacrifices, Mega Man! Dr. Light wanted you to choose to protect the world from Wily! Of course some people and robots are going to get severely injured and maybe even die, but it was all for a good cause!"

"Not everyone that died had something to do with all this!" yelled Mega Man.

With that, Mega Man ran off. Dr. Light put a hand on Roll's shoulder.

"Let him go. He needs to cool off."

"I don't understand why he wants Bass to turn good!" said Auto.

"What?" asked Roll.

"Well, if you really look at it, Mega Man always talks to Bass about this type of thing before they fight," said Auto.

"Yeah........." said Roll.

"Hey, Roll," said Auto.

"Yeah?" asked Roll.

"Have you ever wondered how this will all end?" asked Auto.

"No, I'm just a simple housekeeping robot."

"Hmmmmm........"

XXX

Little did they know that 2 days from then, the question would be answered......

Meanwhile, Mega Man looked at the sky and asked the same question......"How will it end?"

CHAPTER 3's a-comin' up!


	3. Attack of the Robot Masters

Hell-o. I'm SO glad......uh........2 people like my story. (PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I DON'T CARE IF IT IS GOOD OR BAD!!!!!! JUST REVIEW MY DAMN STORY!!!!!) Thank you. Here is part 3.  
  
Chapter 3: Attack of the Robot Masters  
  
Dr. Light overheard Roll and Auto talking about Mega Man and his mixed emotions about what had happened. This made him know his creations were a success. They had emotions. It just took a while for them to actually come to real life. The robot he was going to make would've immediaetly had the ability to think and make his own decisions.....not wait like these had to.   
"Like I said, give him time to cool off," said Dr. Light.  
Roll and Auto nodded and went about their business.  
"In the meantime, I suggest we all get some rest and prepare for tomorrow," said Dr. Light. "Who knows what could happen tomorrow?"  
  
XXX  
  
Mega Man heard Dr. Light call and decided to get a rebooting (robots don't sleep, they reboot.) But he knew this incident would haunt him for a long time. All 2 days of it.........  
  
XXX  
  
Back at Skull Fortress, Wily was still working on his robot. He couldn't believe this is what Light was going to make Mega Man into. He was lucky Bass stole these plans (like I said before, in Mega Man 7). All of a sudden, a purple light shone around him. On the Mega TV, the computers, and the wires. Wily continued to work. He was not surprised. This purple light visited him before. Back in Mega Man 8.......Mega Man and Duo thought they destroyed ALL the evil energy.....one stayed behind. It went undetected, he guessed, since Duo hadn't come to Earth.  
"You're back?" he asked.  
"Yes, doctor, I am back......problem?" asked a voice emitting from the light.  
"Not at all," said Dr. Wily. "Say, what is our next move?"  
"That's for me to know until I decide to tell you. Where's my body, Wily?" asked the voice.  
"Patience, I am working on it," said Wily. "So, you might as well tell me now, seeing as how your body won't be here for a long time."  
"Fine, old man," replied the voice. "Until you finish my body, we have to distract the blue boy and his friends. He's very strong, you know. He destroyed my other sources of power."  
"He had help [from Duo]," Wily answered.  
"Doesn't matter, he's still strong," said the voice. "He needs to be stopped or at least distract him until you get me a body. So, I want you to make some Robot Masters to faze him for a while."  
"But you saw what he did to the past ones-" began Wily.  
"I said to DISTRACT him," interrupted the voice. "Only if possible, DESTROY him. But just do something to keep him out of my sight for a while and kill him if you get the chance. Humans...you don't understand!!"  
"OK, relax! You want your body?" asked Wily.  
"Yes, but will you do me a favor? Keep your mouth shut, because I am inside your megacomputer. I can control all of your electric power in here and I can possess your robots. So, I suggest you keep your mouth shut!!"  
Wily glared and continued his work. Then: "I have just what you need."  
"Robot Masters?"  
"Yes.......follow me into my storage center."  
  
XXX  
  
Wily went into his storage center and, through the darkness, grabbed a remote control. He knew this room so he didn't need light to come in. All of a sudden, the dark room was illuminated slighty by purple light, announcing the arrival of the stranger. The room was still dark with only a shade of purple on Wily and the light on the computer.   
So, Wily pushed the button. A garage opened. Inside were 8 robots. Wily stood beside the robot he named and desribed.  
"This is Deathbrush Man." Deathbrush Man was designed with a skull for a head and his armor/body was a prison jumpsuit. His blaster had a chain with a scythe coming out of it.  
"This is Discharge Man." Discharge Man looked like a Sniper Joe, except he was blue and he had an electric shield, meaning his shield looked like a simple ball but electricity charged out to make it into a shield.  
"This is Blaze Man." Blaze Man looked like an itty bitty ball with two little arms coming out of them. But he was like Discharge Man's shield, except it made him a body made of fire. When he had a fire body, the ball made up his chest part.  
"This is Snow Man." Snow Man looked like an ordinary snowman, but with a blaster cannon.  
"This is Hydro Man." Hydro Man looked like Blaze Man, but his ball made a body made of water.  
"This is Spirit Man." Spirit Man had the face of a normal human with blonde hair (that looked like Matt's from Digimon in season 1) with the body of a red-armored knight with a cannon. His eyes had a yellow holy-like glow in them and on his armor were the numbers 666.  
"Venom Man is right here." Venom Man had green armor with a cannon that had a needle sticking out of them and his face was resemblant of a reptile.  
"Hemp (*wink wink*) Man." Hemp Man looked like a mutant from Final Fantasy 7 with vines going in him and he looked like he was made of plants.  
"Hmmmmmm......." said the voice. "They will do."  
"OK, I'll let them loose.........for Mega Man.......and while they're at it, they'll take the world for me."  
  
XXX  
  
The next day, the mayhem began.  
Proto Man watched in the early 3am the quiet streets of Monsternopolis. So peaceful and quiet with only a few jets going across the freeway lit by streetlights. All of a sudden, BAAAMMM!!!!! A loud noise came from Monsternopolis Penintentiary (Monsternopolis is the city the Mega Man saga takes place, according to the 1st game). Proto Man was shocked.  
  
XXX  
  
Bass was in the middle of Monsternopolis Park with Treble. It was here where he had a million things to think about. He had to get out of Skull Fortress. Then a loud noise erupted....this time from the church. Bass started to wonder.....  
  
XXX  
  
All over the world, trouble was erupting. There was no doubt about it.........Dr. Wily was on the rampage again.........  
  
XXX  
  
The skull laughed........and it was Dr. Wily's face........oil was everywhere. It resembled blood and he was covered in it..........  
"MEGA MAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
Mega Man was brought to activation from his rebooting system. It stopped the nightmare.  
"What is it, Dr. Light?"  
"This isn't Dr. Light. This is your brother....." Mega Man turned. Proto Man woke him up.  
"Oh.....what is it?" asked Mega Man.  
"Something's happening," he said. Then he noticed Mega Man was shaken a little.  
"What's wrong?" asked Proto Man.  
Mega Man shook his head. "Nothing."  
"Well, I'll put it down like this: Wily's at it again!"  
"OK! At this hour?" asked Mega Man.  
"Yeah!"  
"OK! I'll wake Dr. Light. He won't be happy......."  
Mega Man went and asked himself "What did that dream mean?"  
  
XXX  
  
Bass sat on a bench in the park wondering what to do. It was obvious something was going down. But something nagged at him: should he side with Wily on this?  
  
XXX  
  
All over the city, Monsternopolis was abuzz. The world would soon be, too........This is the Revelation...........exit Mega Man.......enter X.......Are you ready?  
  
COMING UP: Chapter 4  
  



	4. Snow Man

Only 4 people reviewed my story? GRRRRRRR!!!!! Well, I thank those quatro people. Muchos gracias. Well, here is part 4 (PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!)  
  
*RING RING RING* The alarm sounded out so loud throughout Dr. Light's lab. Proto Man put Roll, Auto, Tango, Rush, Eddie, and Beat all out of regeneration. Mega Man walked up to Dr. Light's bedroom. He opened the door, and was about to switch on the light, but Dr. Light had already woken.  
"Sorry to w-" began Mega Man, but...  
"That's alright, Mega Man. When THAT alarm sounds, it always wakes me up to know that Wily is out wreaking havoc and he needs to be stopped!" All of a sudden, Light saw Mega Man's unusually solemn face.  
"Mega Man, is something wrong?" he asked.  
Mega Man looked up in surprise as if he was sprung out of a daze. 'Huh? Umm...no....well, something...but....I'll....nevermind." Mega Man immediately ran out, leaving Light confused.....  
Mega Man kept his fast pace, thinking he couldn't let anyone know what his vision was like.......all the oil [blood].....Dr. Wily's skull-like face......what did it all mean? He didn't know but he would find out.....  
Meanwhile, Mega Man and Light caught up to the others.  
Roll yawned. "What is it, doctor?" she asked sleepily.  
"You know the alarm, Roll," said Light. "It means Wily is on the loose."  
"With what? A vacuum cleaner?" Auto asked sarcastically.  
"No, four robot masters," answered Protoman. "Stop acting smart!"  
"Stop being bossy, Proto!" shot back Auto.  
"Will both of you shut up!!" Roll yelled. Protoman and Auto decided to do just that. This wasn't the 1st time they caught Roll in a bad mood…  
Dr. Light continued to tap onto his world surveillance camera. Protoman was right. 4 Robot Masters were attacking.  
"Mega Man! Team! It's time to blast into action!" shouted Dr. Light. "According to my cameras and data information, one is named Discharge Man and he's attacking the power plant in New Jersey. Another is named Snow Man and he's attacking a Russian snow base somewhere in Siberia. The third is called Hydro Man and he's attacking the underwater base somewhere in the Atlantic Ocean. The last is Venom Man and he's inside the zoo!!"  
"Mega Man let's get Snow Man first!" said Proto Man. "That way we can can get his…uh……doctor: name of weapon, please?"  
"The Snow Ball!" said Dr. Light, reading Snow Man's information.  
"Yeah! The Snow Ball! We can use that to put the ice on Hydro Man and with his, uh-"  
"Hydro Cannon," said Dr. Light, reading Hydro Man's information.  
"Yes……..the Hydro Cannon, we can condense Discharge Man.! And with-"  
"The Electron Sender," said Light, reading Discharge Man's information.  
"The Electron Sender, we can burn down Venom Man!" concluded Protoman.  
Mega Man thought about that order. It was good. "Great!"  
"OK, people! Let's get ready! Roll, Auto! Go into my factory and start making items! Eddie, I'm sending you out into those parts of the world to help Mega Man if he's in trouble. Rush, Tango, Beat! Go and help Mega Man out. Protoman, watch him. I'll scan the area! C'mon, people! To your places!" Everyone immediately scattered. Dr. Light was good at giving orders.  
Rush transformed into a jet and Mega Man got on! Tango sat on Mega Man's shoulder. Beat took to the sky. Rush's jets started to flare. It lifted up in the sky and out of the blue!! Protoman teleported out there……  
  
  
XXX  
  
Mega Man on Rush, Beat, and Tango all rode on towards Siberia, where they would encounter Snow Man……who was attacking the snow base there.  
After riding for about 8 minutes (that's how fast they are), they appeared over the snowy landscape. Rush started barking, meaning Dr. Light was giving a message. Dr. Light's hologram appeared out of Rush's eyes. "I'm here, doctor!" said Mega Man.  
"I know, Mega Man. You'll never reach the snow base from here. Too many trees. You'll need to stop here and get there by foot."  
"Got it, doctor! Rush!" Rush barked and started to simmer down. Beat also started to hover a little. They all finally reached the ground where Rush got back to his normal state. Mega Man got his blaster out. Tango crouched ready to scratch anything to pieces. Beat was ready to fly.  
"Alright guys, be prepared for anything," said Mega Man.  
  
XXX  
  
"He's here!" said Snow Man, watching Mega Man on his big-screen surveillance.  
"Well, then you must destroy him!" Dr. Wily shouted through his radio.  
"Relax, doc," said Snow Man. "I'm all over it!" Snow Man turned the radio off. He smiled evilly as he pushed a button near a microphone and shouted into it: "Attention, Snow troops! The blue parasite is here with us this day! You know what to do! Seek and destroy him! I want his head. Throw him in the iced ponds! I want to see a FROZEN Mega Man in 10 minutes!!"  
The snow heads, ski Sniper Joes & hard hats at his command all listened to him. It was time to destroy Mega Man!  
  
XXX  
  
Mega Man walked through the snow forest cautiously. He never knew when some robot was going to leap out and blast the shit out of him. He stepped cautiously. Then, all of a sudden, BANG! Mega Man ducked once he heard the sound of a blast. He looked. It was a robot coming out of an ice pond. It blasted Mega Man and his cronies. He blasted back at him. Finally, Mega Man emerged victorious and the robot inside the iced pond exploded. The fire from his remains would probably melt the pond.  
"I hate when they surprise you like that!" said Mega Man. Then, Rush barked. Mega Man looked in the direction he was barking. 3 Sniper Joes on jet skis were coming at them. Mega Man blasted them, but they deflected his shots with their shields and blasted back. It was a war. One of the blasts shot Mega Man down. Beat knew it was time to save the day. He rushed at the sniper joes and knocked them off their skis with a rushing body slam (i.e. Mega Man 8). While they were high in the sky, Tango ran at them and leaped high in the sky. When he reached them, he let loose the dreaded claws……  
When Mega Man got up, he saw the three sniper joes come crashing to the ground, oil and body parts and wasted electricity everywhere.   
"Good work, guys!" said Mega Man. But their celebration was short-lived. A blast hit Mega Man from the back, knocking him to the floor. There was no time to fight. They had to get to the snow base. So, they ran. It was a nightmare the whole way. Everywhere they went, they were getting attacked, just like in all their adventures. But, just like the past, not one got close to them. Mega Man ripped them to shreds, Rush's mini-blaster (i.e. Mega Man 8) shot in all three directions and put craters inside them. Beat's beak rush put robots in shambles all around the place. Tango's claws ran around, putting huge scratches on sniper joes' faces, revealing the electric skull behind their helmets. By the time they reached the snow base, the area behind them was a robot version of the Gettysburg Battle aftermath (it was that messy!).  
The snow base was a black building standing on the edge of a cliff. "Whoa….."  
  
XXX  
  
"Damn it!" yelled Snow Man. "He made it past my troops!"  
"I told you not to underestimate him!" said Wily over the radio. "You better destroy him, Snow!"  
"Relax, doc! My troops lost! Not me!"  
"Well, just kill him! The purple one is on my neck and I'm not finished with my robot yet!"  
"Kill him? I just thought you wanted us to keep him busy!"  
"He's making fast progress!!"  
"Relax, doc! I'm all over it!" With that, Snow Man turned off the computer. He waited right inside where Mega Man was going to enter! "Prepare to die!"  
  
XXX  
  
"Well, boy! This is it!" said Mega Man to Rush. Rush barked and let out a hologram from his back. It was Dr. Light.  
"Are you at the snow base?" asked Dr. Light.  
"Yeah," he answered. "Are there any robots inside?"  
Pause, as usual. Then, Dr. Light answered. "MEGAMAN!! BE CAREF-"  
Static. "Doctor?" Mega Man tapped his helmet.  
  
XXX  
  
Snow Man, inside, had Wily destroy all communications. He laughed and aimed his gun at the door….  
  
XXX  
  
Mega Man worried. But he had been in situations like this many times before. But for this battle, he needed no distractions. He turned to Tango, Beat, and Rush. "Guys, go help the others. I have to do this my self."  
They understood. With a meow, bark, and tweet the three robo-animals teleported out. Mega Man reluctantly pushed a button near the door. He entered the base.  
It was a dark room. No light. Mega Man walked blindly in the darkness. All of a sudden, BANG!!  
Mega Man screamed in pain as he felt a sharp cold pain at his side. Then he heard an eerie laugh echo through the room. Then the light turned on. Mega Man saw before him a pile of barrels. On top of them he saw a robot snowman with an arm cannon. "Who are you?" he asked, trying to ignore the stinging ice on his side.   
"I am one of Wily's Robot Masters. My name is Snow Man. You are Mega Man, eh? I'm disappointed…..I expected a tougher battle than this….goodbye……" Snow Man aimed his arm cannon at Mega Man's head and blasted. But, Mega Man put his blaster up and shot. His shot broke the snowball and the split snowball went on Mega Man's arms, legs, and even blinded him.  
"Why, thank you!" Snow Man said mockingly. Snow Man ran at Mega Man and head-butted him into a barrel. Mega Man got up and couldn't see. So, he decided to go trigger-happy for a while and blasted all around him.  
"What a fool," said Snow Man and ran at Mega Man, expertly dodging all the shots that could've got him. Then, Snow Man let his nose (you know, the "carrot") stretch and let the sword-like needle go through Mega Man's chest. Mega Man howled in pain and then Snow Man threw him with his nose into the stack of barrels. Mega Man tried to cover himself as the barrels all fell on him……  
Snow Man smirked. "That was a little easy." He laughed and went to the microphone to tell Wily the news: Mega Man was "dead."  
  
XXX  
  
At the lab, Light couldn't get Mega Man on the communicator. He knew something was wrong.  
"Eddie!" he yelled.   
"He's right here, Light!" said Auto. "Go! Eddie!!" Eddie teleported to the snowbase…..  
  
XXX  
  
Proto Man was inside waiting for the right time to kill. He thought Mega Man was dead, too. He aimed his gun at Snow Man. He was about to blast his head off when off in a corner he saw a red light beam flash down. It was Eddie. Proto Man saw this as relief, but he knew Snow Man would see him. So, he blasted near him. Snow Man turned his head to see. This gave Eddie time to fit himself in the barrel mess to Mega Man. He was unconscious with a little hole in his chest. Eddie squeaked and opened his fliptop head. Out of it emerged an energy capsule which he aimed at Mega Man's mouth and threw in. Then, Eddie disappeared.  
Mega Man slowly opened his eyes and felt the energy swerve through him. He slowly got up……  
"Yeah, so now he's dead," Snow Man finished talking to Wily.   
"Change of plans, Frosty," a voice behind him said.  
"Huh?" He looked behind him and saw Mega Man flashing.  
"HUH!? BUT YOU"RE DEAD!!" In a rage, Snow Man charged at Mega Man.  
Mega Man flashed more and let loose a HUGE blast. Snow Man screamed in anguish as he felt the hot blue blast scorch him to a crisp.  
When it was gone, Mega Man saw Snow Man on the ground, burnt!  
"Y-y-you're……going to die…" he whispered.  
Mega Man shook his head and put his blaster to Snow Man's head and let loose the blast that blew his head off. Oil and bolts spilled all over. Mega Man put his hand on Snow Man's arm and absorbed his "Snow Ball" weapon.  
He looked up and saw Proto Man walk away. He smiled, knowing Proto Man helped him. He then figured he better get back to the lab. Then, he heard: "SNOW MAN!!??"  
He went to the microphone and said: "Sorry for the false witness, Wily. It is really Snow Man who is dead. We apologize for the inconvenience. Compliments of Mega Man and Wily…."  
Wily roared in anger….  
  
XXX  
  
Mega Man teleported away. Below him, he heard the explosion of Snow Man…….  
  
XXX  
  
Bass and Treble waited in the park. What would he do? Then, he saw something in the sky. It was coming down in the park and landed in the middle of the park with a huge blue blast.  
"What do you think, Treble?" Bass and Treble went to the middle of the park and hid behind one of the bushes. Before them, they saw a huge robot surrounded with a blue glow. He looked like…no, wait a minute! It was him!! The space robot he saw when Wily tried to kill Mega Man (ie Mega Man 8). It was……..Duo…….  
  



	5. Hydro Man

Well, 5 people like my story

Well, 5 people like my story! Well, I love you cinco! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Chapter 5: Hydro Man

Bass was amazed. Could Duo really be here? Something was up, though. Why is Duo here? he thought. He must know that Mega Man is fighting. But why is he REALLY here?

Duo looked up. He was here again: Monsternopolis. He knew Mega Man was in more danger than everyone thought. He had to save him. All of a sudden, he heard a bush rattle. He turned around swiftly.

Bass freaked out. He had seen how powerful Duo was. Duo would crush him. But he was prepared.......but then Duo did something unexpected. He smiled and said: "Good day, robot. Do you know where I might find a blue robot named Mega Man?

Bass's jaw dropped. Duo didn't recognize him! So, he started to ask some questions of his own.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"He is in great danger. But I can't disclose the facts to you.....unless you are affiliated with Dr. Light and his forces."

This struck a light in Bass's robotic cranium. Duo didn't know who he was. So, maybe he could find out some things. He didn't work for Wily no more as far as he was concerned, but he still wanted to destroy Mega Man. So, he lied.

"Yeah, I'm affiliated with Light."

"How come I've never seen you before?"

"I'm here all the time. I'm uncomfortable at the lab."

"Oh, well, come then!" With that, Duo, Bass, and Treble started walking to Light's Lab. Both of them hadn't rebooted for a while, so they couldn't teleport (Duo used up all of his teleporting to Earth.) Then, Bass remembered. He couldn't be seen. The town would be thrown into chaos if they saw the robot that turned a whole mile of a town into a bonfire.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" asked Duo.

"I just remembered....um......we can't be seen."

"Why?"

"Well, no one's seen you before, plus you look pretty destructive."

"I can assure you that-"

"SHUT UP! I mean, look, listen to me! If they saw me walking with a big robot, they would think you and me were with Dr. Wily, and you know what that means!"

"Good point. What can we do?" Bass thought, then he and Treble smirked mischeviously......

XXX

"C'mon, Anita, let's get a hotel," said a sophomore high school boy to his girlfriend, putting his hands on her hips and bringing her close....He was big for a sophomore......

"No, John, not until we're married........" said Anita, also a sophomore in high school.

"We can do it right here on the bench......c'mon, Anita! Give me some of that sweet lovin'."

"Hmmmm......oh, what the hell?" she said and leaned towards her boyfriend for a kiss. It went crazy as a stimulating feeling entered their bodies once their lips touched. Anita knocked John onto the bench and John began his mission. "Imagine it, girl. My hands explore your body....my fingertips over your delicate hot sweaty skin as we bathe in unimaginable pleasure....."

Anita began blushing as her hands moved towards the button on John's pants. She began shaking, excitement filling her.

"I slowly kiss you in places you never thought you would be kissed as I undress you slowly...you undress me slowly......"

"You're right about the undressing part," said a male voice.

John and Anita looked up. They both screamed.........

XXX

Duo had been waiting for 10 minutes. Then, Bass came in: with pants and 2 shirts.

"You're too big, but these will have to do." 

By the time Duo was done, he looked like a senior high school boy with a ripped up shirt and his pants were all torn up. Bass's clothes fit perfectly. But he was the girl. He was just glad he didn't ask Anita for her bra.....

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!!!!" yelled John....in his boxers and Anita in bra and panties. They were tied to a tree. "We'll tell the police we saw you!"

Bass went up to them and said these words: "Hold off on sex and hold on to your future! Hahahahahaha!!!" Then, they were off......

XXX

Mega Man finally made it to Light's Lab. Once he got there, he found himself hugged and nuzzled by the whole crew, save Proto Man, who merely watched the happy scene with a smile.

"We were so worried about you, Mega!" said Light.

"Even after Eddie gave you the juice, we feared that Snow Man might've destroyed you forever..." said Auto.

"I have to admit he came close. If you didn't send Eddie and Proto Man hadn't made that distraction, I know I would've died. Wily must really be desperate because not one of his robots were ever this strong!" said Mega Man.

"Yes, I did some research on the next robot master.....Hydro Man!" Dr. Light had everyone's attention. "His weapon is the underwater base in the central part of the Atlantic Ocean........"

"Isn't that where the scientists we're studying the Titanic?" asked Roll.

"Yes," answered Dr. Light. "I always knew Wily wanted to resurrect the Titanic so he could rebuild it into a war machine. Mega Man, you must stop it!"

"On my way, doctor! Mega Man began teleporting out....

XXX

While teleporting, Mega Man began thinking about what he had said....not one of Wily's robots we're as strong as these were. He wondered......did this all have something to do with his dream?

XXX

It was calm and tranquil day in the Atlantic Ocean.......then a blue beam shot into it, breaking the calm surface.......

The blue beam shot down deeper into the ocean......deep into the bowels.........

Finally, it stopped. The blue beam appeared to be Mega Man. Mega Man began walking through the ocean and didn't flinch as sharks, whales, schools of fish, and jellyfish passed him. He walked for miles and he saw it: a HUGE broken down oceanliner covered with moss and barnacles and split in half. The Titanic......and in front of it the seabase that Hydro Man was taking over......

XXX

Hydro Man was floating around the base. He looked like Weebo from Flubber, only blue. All of a sudden, a HardHat came up to him. It squeaked. Hydro Man's eyes glowed as he talked.

"Mega Man's here? DAMN!" Hydro Man's antennae popped out. "Dr. Wily, it's hydro. The blue nuisance is here!"

"NO!! Is the Titanic ready to be taken up?" said Wily over the radio.

"Yeah!"

"Well, hurry up! Take it up!"

"OK!!"

XXX

All of a sudden, something rumbled beneath Mega Man. It came from the Titanic. It rumbled more and more....

Mega Man got his communicator. "Dr. Light, what's happening?"

Static came back, but Light managed to make his point clear: "It's Wily's forces. His robots are taking the Titanic up. But it's heavier than they thought. Don't get overconfident. They WILL lift it up. Hurry up!"

"Right!" Mega Man was about to jump when he found he couldn't lift his legs off the underground. He looked down. A robot resembling a big sandcrab had him by his legs. Then, something even worse happened. The sandcrab was dragging him into the sand!! Mega Man tried blasting it, but it didn't have an effect! Mega Man knew he needed backup. He spoke in his communicator: "Dr. Light, send Rush and Eddie over here QUICK!!!"

XXX

Dr. Light knew the situation was urgent from the sound of his voice so he barked: "RUSH! EDDIE! LET'S GO! RUSH, GET INTO SUB MODE!!" Rush turned into Rush Sub and Eddie hopped in the cockpit and they teleported.......

XXX

Proto Man was already over the ocean. He knew Mega Man was in trouble, but he knew he could help by trying to stop Wily's robots from lifting the Titanic up.....

He splashed into the ocean and slowly fell down........into the depths of the ocean. He was heading for the Titanic. But the robots were armed and spewed beamsat him. Proto Man blasted all the robots one by one until he landed on the deck covered with moss. He ran, destroying as many of them as he could so they couldn't lift up the Titanic.

"That's not cool!" Proto Man turned to see who said that. It was Hydro Man. Proto Man started laughing. "A weak robot is in charge? Eddie could probably beat you!!"

As Proto Man continued insulting, he didn't notice the water particles gathering around Hydro Man...slowly forming a giant see-through aquatic body with Hydro Man as the body's chest.

Proto Man continued laughing but it died when he saw what Hydro Man became......"Uhhh....."

"SHUT UP!" roared Hydro Man and his chest (which was the Weebo-part) opened and spit out a hard stream of water. It hit Proto Man square in the chest and sent Proto Man flying off the Titanic and onto the ocean floor....in which a sand crab robot got its claws around Proto Man's body and began dragging him in the sand....."AAARGH!!!"

That's when Rush Sub appeared with Eddie inside him. Rush landed near Mega Man, who was knee deep in the sand. Eddie hopped out and threw a bomb out of his flip-top and the bomb buried itself in the sand and exploded. Mega Man flew off the sand.

"Thanks, Rush, Eddie! Help Proto Man! I have to stop them!" Mega Man jumped on to the Titanic. He screamed out: "HYDRO MAN!!!!!" Immediately the robots shot out their beams at Mega Man. Mega Man dodged them while shooting them all. Then, something smacked him hard on his back and sent him flying across the ship. He looked up. It was Hydro Man.

"Thirsty? Have some water!!" yelled Hydro Man and shot his Hydro Cannon out at Mega Man. Mega Man screamed as the hard-hitting H20 caught him right in the face and nearly sent him off the edge of the ship.

That's when Mega Man heard a rumble. He heard his communicator go off. It was Dr. Light.

"MEGA MAN!! THE SHIP IS BEING LIFTED NOW!!!!! YOU HAVE TO STOP IT SOON!!!" Mega Man got up and ran at Hydro Man. He shot his blaster at Hydro Man. The blasts went right through the body.

Proto Man was free. He screamed from the other side of the ship: "Mega Man, the body is made of water. Shoot the metal chest!"

Mega Man then remembered he had the Snow Ball!!! He switched it to that weapon. He glared at Hydro Man.

"C'mon, Hydro Man! Give me some of the Hydro Cannon!!"

"YOU ASKED FOR IT, MEGA MAN!!" Hydro Man opened his chest compartment and shot out a long stream of water.......

The Titanic was halfway out of the Atlantic Ocean...it was being lifted fast.....

The water came nearer......Mega Man got ready.........

The Titanic was almost out.....

The water beam came at Mega Man.....closer...closer......

The Titanic was getting closer.......

Finally, Mega Man shot out a ball of ice similar to that of Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat. The Snow Ball touched the water beam and almost instantly the whole beam turned into ice.

"NO!!!!!!" screamed Hydro Man as the beam of water turned into an icy pillar. Soon, the pillar reached its destination: Hydro Man. Once it touched him, Mega Man got Hydro Man's Hydro Cannon. The liquid body turned into an ice statue. The chest was muffled. Mega Man shot his regular gun and blasted Hydro Man off the Titanic. Hydro Man fell long to the depths.......

Mega Man saw Rush heading up the ship in Sub form with Eddie inside. Proto Man teleported away. Eddie opened his compartment and threw a bigger bomb on the Titanic. Mega Man leaped into Rush and they swam off.......Behind them, the peaceful ocean erupted into chaos as the Titanic exploded........

XXX

Hydro Man was now at the bottom of the ocean.........he was paralyzed. He saw the Titanic's debris about to fall on him....His scream was muffled as the debris fell on him and formed a new hole in the ocean and the destroyed Titanic fell even deeper into the ocean.........Wily's plan was foiled......

CHAPTER 6 is coming up.....


	6. Discharge Man

Oh, PLEASE GIMME SOME REVIEWS

Oh, PLEASE GIMME SOME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6: Discharge Man

All night, Duo, Bass, and Treble tried their best to lay low in their disguises. They knew they looked awkward because of the way people were staring at them. Duo decided to enlighten the situation with a conversation.

"So.....uh.....how well do you know Dr. Light and his team?"

Bass was taken aback by this, but tried his best to come up with a reasonable answer. "Well, uh, not much really. But how about his sister, eh? Hahahahaha......" He tried to laugh, but it died out.

"His sister is very pretty, no?"

Bass shook his head. He never had questions asked to him like this. "Uh....well......she has a nice rack-I MEAN BACK! She has a nice back.......heh heh....."

Treble shook his head in disgust. Duo stared at Bass weirdly. "Rack? What's a rack?"".......nevermind......" said Bass.

Duo rolled his eyes. So much for their conversation.

"So how much farther to Light's lab?"

"Very far," said Bass.

"How come we don't call a taxi?"

"We're trying to lay low, remember?"

"Yes.....I don't even know your name......care to tell me?"

Bass was silent. He knew Duo had never seen him before, but if he told him, he knew Duo would be on him and soon the whole country would be, too. He decided to chance it.

"It's Bass."

"Bass? Oh, OK." Bass sighed with relief.

Bass then realized why he was leading Duo to Light's lab. He forgot all about it. So he decided to ask.

"So, about Mega Man in trouble......uh.....what kind of trouble?"

"I'm afraid the last time he and I met, we were trying to rid the world of evil energy. In the end, we thought we did, but I knew it.....I knew we had left one behind. That one was the most dangerous one of all. I can't disclose his name to you, though. All I can say is that this evil energy wants to take the world for robots only. But there's a catch!"

"What is it?"

"This evil energy needs a host. A body to take over. Not just any body, but a robot's body. He can control a human, but he chooses not to. Humans are too weak for him."

Bass nodded. Well, at least he knew something....

XXX

The voice spoke again. "He's here."

"Who is?" asked Wily to the voice.

The electronics glowed purple as the voice spoke. "DUO! The one who wants to destroy me! You need to get me my body fast!!"

"I'm working on it! I'm frustrated, too, you know. Snow Man got blown into smithereens and Hydro Man got crushed by the broken up Titanic which I could've used to kill him!"

"Remember: I said distract him."

"Well, I want to kill him! Now do you want your body or not?"

"Be careful, Wily! You might end up in a rough position with that mouth of yours....."

XXX

Mega Man, Rush, and Eddie landed on Dr. Light's Lab.

"It's official, Dr. Light. Wily is getting desperate. The Titanic....I think the most people have found out about it today is the most they ever will. The Titanic was destroyed, but at least Wily won't get it."

Dr. Light nodded. "Well, it's an acceptable loss in a battle for the world. But we can't regret it now. Another robot master is attacking the power plant in New Jersey. I told you before, his name is Discharge Man."

"We'll get to it!" Mega Man teleported away.......

XXX

Mega Man finally got to the power plant. He was outside.

"I'm here, Dr. Light."

Dr. Light's voice came in. "Good. Now, go inside and be careful."

Mega Man ran at the door and blasted it. Then he jumped and kicked it down. He looked around. Everything looked normal. He heard electric noises and every machine was operational. All of a sudden, a blast came at his side. It was a robot inside a pillar. It was a gunner robot......It blasted at Mega Man and he struggled to dodge. Mega Man shot at it when he got a chance....But soon, it turned out the whole pillar was made of gunner robots and he couldn't dodge no more. He was hit left and right and tossed around....

XXX

Deep inside his lair, Discharge Man watched on his big-screen Mega Man getting a good beating. Left and right, the lasers hit him. Discharge Man's eyes glowed beneath his helmet (like I said before, he looked like a Sniper Joe, only red and his shield....well, I'll get to that later). "Good......good........give it to him....."

XXX

Mega Man screamed in agony as the lasers hit him left and right over and over again.

XXX

Dr. Light heard Mega Man screaming over his communicator. He knew Mega Man needed help.

"Squadron!!" At that moment, Auto, Eddie, Beat, and Rush teleported to the power plant; Auto was armed with his bazooka and Eddie had his fliptop compartment filled with bombs.

XXX

Mega Man was almost out of energy. The lasers kept coming. Then, all of a sudden, the pillar exploded. Mega Man looked to his right. It was his cavalry, and Auto's bazooka was smoking.....

"Eddie....need.....energy...." said Mega Man weakly. Eddie went up to him and gave him an energy capsule. Mega Man immediately felt rejuvenated. He got up. With a look of determination, he said to his comrades: "Let's get him!"

XXX

"DAMN!" screamed Discharge Man. In a rage, he shot two Electon Senders at two Sniper Joes. They exploded even after they tried holding up their shields to block them.

"I'll kill them all!"

He pushed a button near him....

XXX

Eddie twitched. He squeaked desperately. "What is it, Eddie?" asked Auto.

Eddie jumped up and down and gestured towards the walls. Mega Man looked there. His jaw dropped. Auto looked behind him. His eyes widened. What they all saw were two bad things: guns started coming out of the walls and the walls were closing in.

The comrades didn't panic. They knew what to do. Rush went into Jet Mode. Eddie's little jetpack came out of his back. Auto's helicopter blades came out of his head. Beat already knew how to fly. Mega Man got onto Rush and the team took to the sky. Immediately the guns blasted out electricity. Expertly, they all dodged them.

"We have to destroy some of them, Mega Man!" yelled Auto.

"Right! FIRE!!" yelled Mega Man. At that, Beat flew sideways and flew towards a gun. The gun shot electricity at Beat but he dodged them. Finally, Beat head-butted into the gun. It exploded with a pop. Auto shot 3 missiles out of his bazooka and destroyed 3 guns. Eddie opened his compartment and out came bombs that fell upon the guns. Mega Man let his blaster blow and destroyed 10 guns at one time. Rush opened his mouth and out came blue bullets that destroyed 5 guns. But as many guns they could destroy, they couldn't stop the walls from closing in.

"Mega Man, what about the walls?" asked Auto.

"We can't stop it," said Mega Man. "We'll have to fly higher to avoid getting crushed!"

Auto nodded. "Guys, fly higher!" Immediately, Mega Man on Rush, Auto, Beat, and Eddie flew higher. But they saw something that made it worse. HardHats, Sniper Joes, Bubble Bats, and all types of robots came parachuting down at them. They all fired and flew at them.

As if things couldn't get worse, down from below came an explosive firing of electric barriers. They moved around.

"MAN! WILY REALLY WANTS TO KILL US!" yelled Auto.

But they all did their best anyway. Mega Man fired his blaster at its peak. He never shot it so furiously. Mega Man/Rush, Auto, Eddie, and Beat rode across the sky avoiding 3 things at the same time while trying to get to the top of a power plant to avoid getting crushed by walls closing in. They blasted furiously and rode so fast you would've mistaked them for the Four Horseman (Mega Man and Rush are one) the Bible describes in the Book of Revelations. They blasted everything in sight and rode so fast. This was all so fast paced. In half a second, 10 robots were dead. It was all one desperate attempt to save their own lives. Then, something bad happened.

Mega Man rode on Rush to reach the top. He was almost there, when all of a sudden, a gun hit him in his back. Mega Man screamed in pain as he fell off of Rush all the to the bottom of the plant. Auto saw it and gaped. "MEGA MAN!!!" Rush swooped downwards but on his way was shocked by a gun. Auto flew down to try and catch him, but he forgot about the rotating electric barriers and he ran into one and he fell to his doom. Eddie was all by himself. He didn't know what to do. He didn't have time to think. A Sniper Joe hit him on his back. He fell.......

The team all fell to their dooms. As Mega Man fell, something came before him. An image of him fighting something.......but he couldn't tell.......it was big, looked like a robot, with some hair coming out of it. What was it?

He didn't have time to say. He crashed on the floor right in the path of one of the rotating electric barriers. He quickly moved out of the way. He looked up to see his 4 friends falling to the ground.

"Oh no!!" he yelled. He had to get over there! He was running to them. When he got to Auto, he was blasted away from him. He looked up. It was a red Sniper Joe with a cross.

"Hello, Mega Man!" it said. "I am Discharge Man."

"You work for Wily, don't you?" asked Mega Man.

"Yes," answered Discharge Man. "Do you like what I've done with the power plant?"

"Wily sure is pulling out all the stocks with this one," said Mega Man. "What's the special occasion?"

"Shut up and put the gun up, blueberry head!" said Discharge Man. With that, he blasted an Electron Sender at Mega Man, sending him across the room. He blasted again. But Mega Man dodged it. Mega Man shot his blaster. Discharge Man put his cross up and the cross's open places formed into electricity. His shield was made of electricity! The shots bounced off. Mega Man, frustrated by this, ran furiosly at Discharge Man. Discharge Man did likewise. When they met, Discharge Man grabbed Mega Man by his head and threw him across the room......and right into an electric pillar.

Mega Man, in incredible pain, sputtered out oil and shook his head. He was low on energy and Eddie couldn't help.

"Now to finish you off!!" yelled Discharge Man. He screamed as he ran at Mega Man. Mega Man stood rigid, but you could tell he wanted to faint. Mega Man blasted his buster gun at him, but Discharge Man either avoided them or blocked them with his shield. Finally, Discharge Man rammed into Mega Man. Mega Man slammed into a wall. The wall was moving him forwards since it was still closing in. Mega Man couldn't move on. He wanted so badly to just collapse, but he wanted to stand up, too.

"Well, had enough?" asked Discharge Man. Mega Man then remembered: water condenses electricity. He had the Hydro Cannon. He put it on him secretly.

"Yeah, I've had enough," he said. "Can you just get it over with?"

"No, your torment will be great," said Discharge Man. "See you in Hell, Mega Man!" Discharge Man aimed his gun at Mega Man. At the last moment, Mega Man squirted Discharge Man with the Hydro Cannon. Discharge Man flew across the room. By now, the power plant was only half the size it was before as the compactor was coming in.

Discharge Man was soaking, but he was so drunk with the lust of killing Mega Man, he didn't notice. "DIE, MEGA MAN!!!!!!" he screamed and shot an Electric Sender. But it never came out. It was already hitting someone: Discharge Man. He screamed in agony as the electricity covered him wherever he was wet.

Mega Man, in a rage for what his forces had done to his friends, powered up his buster. Mega Man growled and yelled as he let loose a Mega Buster similar to the one he shot at Bass at the beginning of this story. Discharge Man screamed in pain as it hit him and he exploded in oil and bolts and springs. His body parts were sprung everywhere. Mega Man sighed in relief it was over. But he had to get all of them out of there. Mega Man went over and set all of their teleport systems on. Soon, they all teleported out of the power plant. In the background, it exploded.................

XXX

Mega Man got to the Lab.

"Mega Man!! What happened to all of you?" asked Roll in a concerned voice.

"This was the toughest one yet," he answered.

"OH! Let's get you all to the repair center....." Mega Man was helped by Roll into there...but on his way, he asked himself a question: What was that vision he had while he was falling?


	7. Anger and Sympathy/Venom Man

Chapter 7: Anger and Sympathy/Venom Man

Chapter 7: Anger and Sympathy/Venom Man

NOTE: The first part of this chapter is not to be read by little children.

"Is that better?" asked Dr. Light as he touched Mega Man with an electric needle.

"AW!" yelled Mega Man. "Yes."

Auto, Rush, Eddie, and Beat smiled weakly. They were all on seperate operating beds, still being repaired.

"Come on, Mega Man," said Dr. Light. "Sit up." Mega Man slowly sat up. He winced a little. He was still recovering. Then, he slowly came off the bed and stood up on the ground. Roll and Protoman watched from outside the room. Tango was sleeping on the sofa. Mega Man then started walking around. When he was beginning to feel no pain, he started running around. Everybody around him smiled.

"How do you feel?" asked Dr. Light.

"Great!" said Mega Man.

Roll ran inside and hugged her brother. She was so worried. Protoman smiled, nodding his relief.

"Those injuries you had were the worst," said Roll. "I was so worried."

"Yeah," agreed Mega Man. "Wily is definately not letting us go this time." He looked at his 4 comrades.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Auto spoke weakly for all of them. "It's alright, Mega Man. We're you're friends and family. We're willing to die for you. We're programmed to, my brother." Auto smiled weakly.

Mega Man smiled at his 4 friends. "Thank you all. I definately would've died had I gone it alone."

Dr. Light smiled. Moments like this were treasured with them.

That's when Protoman ran in an urgent manner. "I hate to spoil this Kodak moment, but there's one more Robot Master. He's at the Monsternopolis Zoo."

Mega Man closed his eyes in frustration. Then he opened them to calm down. He looked pleadingly at Dr. Light.

"I'm sorry, Mega Man," he said. "You'll have to do this one by yourself. All I can say is to be extra careful. Discharge Man did all of this to you. Imagine what Venom Man can do." Dr. Light had memorized all of the Robot Masters.

Mega Man nodded. He saw Roll with her head to the ground. "Hey, I'll be back, my sister. Don't worry." Roll looked up and smiled. Mega Man teleported out.

Roll walked away to do things. Dr. Light shook his head. Times like these made him wish the fight would just stop so they could all be happy....

XXX

Protoman watched. He shook his head in anger. He let the first slide. Venom Man wasn't going to do anything to Mega Man....He teleported after Mega Man. He won't go this alone, he thought.

XXX

Meanwhile, Bass, Treble, and Duo were walking the city street. For a long time, neither said a word. Bass didn't know what to do.

"How much more to Light's lab?" asked Duo for the 100th time.

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!" yelled Bass in frustration. Duo and Treble looked surprised at this.

Bass realized this and smiled quickly. "Um, I mean.......10 more minutes...."

Bass turned his head quickly. These girl clothes were beggining to annoy him. More and more people began to stop and stare at them as they walked through the night streets. Bass was nervous. He looked at Treble. He looked like he was going to throw up. At least he would if he had a stomach. He looked around. There were alot of people staring. Most of them were businessmen walking home, gangs, prostitutes, policemen, and few were mothers with their children with groceries walking home. Bass knew they had to hide. But he didn't want to scare people. So where would the only place "sleaze" like them go?

"Duo, lets go to-"

XXX

Bass, Treble, and Duo stood in front of XXXtra Nude Babes, a very popular strip pub in the lower parts of Monsternopolis. "What is this place, Bass?" asked Duo. "It seems to be very appealing to human hormones, according to my readings of the men going inside."

"Duo, all I'm going to say is this: their are beautiful young human women in there. Whatever you do, don't touch them, and if they touch you, get away from them. They probably won't try me, since I look like a girl," said Bass.

Duo nodded and he and Bass went in. There they saw a bar. Plenty of men there were wasted. Bass shook his head in disgust. Near the bar was a stage. Onlooking the stage were about 10 men. Bass knew he had to keep track of everything.

"Duo, you go near the stage," he said. "Me and Treble will buy drinks." Duo nodded and took his seat. So did Bass and Treble.

Some time later, a man came on the stage with a microphone. "Gentlemen! Are you ready for some adult entertainment!!???"

"YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" they shouted. Duo decided to go along with the act and shouted "YEEEAAHH" as well. He was careful not to summon his power though.

"Well, introducing the Cunning Sexperts and Curving Seducers!" The men applauded as the man left the stage. At that minute, an oldie song played from the year 1999-2000-2001 era. Bass knew the song. It was an oldie. "Butterfly" by an old rap-rock group called........he believed the name was Crazy Town, but he wasn't sure.

At that moment, a young blonde girl came on stage. She was dressed in almost nothing: a bra and panties, both of which looked likely to fall off. The men were shouting at her. Duo heard things like "Work it, baby!" and "Take it off!" Duo was appalled by this. These men were about 18-40 years old. She looked only 15. How things had changed.

Soon, more girls came on. They were all types of young women: Black, Asian, White, Filipino, blonde, brunette, all types. All had two things in common: they were all dressed in almost nothing and looked anything from 15-18. Duo was somewhat offended by this.

The young women danced erotically on stage, touching themselves, shaking their hips in a rhythmic sexual way. Some even took off their bras, revealing their young breasts. Some even got off stage, and began dancing around the men, touching them. The men seemed aroused by this and began touching them. Duo shook his head. For some reason, he didn't want to see this. This was horrible. He was told men on Earth took care of their women. Then again, that was when he was created. He couldn't remember how long ago that was. Instead, here were older MEN touching young GIRLS. To him, the girls were acting like they were enjoying it. Almost like they were FORCED to enjoy it. Then, something happened.

One girl walked to Duo. She was dressed in blue lingerie, she was Asian with black hair. Duo admitted to himself she was a beauty.

"May I help you, miss?" he asked. Bass looked and saw that. 

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath. If something happened, they'd be caught!

"Yeah," she said in a silky voice. "Shut up." With that, she slowly raised her legs and put them beneath the empty spaces of the chair, so she was sitting on him with her breasts in his face. She put her face in front of his. Her breath smelled sweet. Duo could smell an arousing scent emmiting from her body. It was perfume. His emotion chips forced him to admit the fact he was aroused. But he was an ancient robot disguised as a human man and she was a human girl. It was wrong, so he decided to ask her: "Do you like this?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Yeah."

"Are you very sure, young girl?" At that, she stopped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, no girl seems to be enjoying this."

The girl nodded and hung her head in shame. At that moment, she broke into tears.

"What's wrong?" The girl got off Duo and ran away to the dressing room. Before she could get there, a man grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch!?" he asked.

She struggled, still crying. "Let me go! LET ME GO!!"

At that, the man let her go and slapped her to the ground. At that, a White blonde red lingerie woman stood up. "Don't hit her, you jerk!" Before she could face him, the man she was pleasing brought her back down. "Slut! Finish your fucking job!"

"But you smell, you pig!" At that, the man angrily got on top of her. "Oh really!!?? Well, guess what, you little slut!? Deal with it." At that, the man started bending over and licking her face, his hands exploring her body. He was raping her. Even Bass had to admit he wished he would stop. But if he did, they would be caught. Duo heard her begging him to stop. The other men merely laughed at this while the other girls pleased them, though they seemed concerned for their friends. Finally, Duo could take it no more. How dare these men come here to disrespect girls like this! Bass saw this coming. "DUO, NO!!!" But it was too late, Duo removed the already torn human clothes, revealing his blue and orange armor. The men stared in awe of this. Duo ran at them in lightning speed, totally ignoring the robots-should-not-kill-humans rule. He punched the man who hit the blue Asian girl across the room. The Asian girl looked up. She was bleeding from her nose. "You're a robot?" she asked. At that, Duo felt something hit him. The object shattered against him. A broken glass bottle. A man tried to hit him with it.

Duo grabbed the frightened man. He brought him close to his face. "Such futile resistance," he said in slow anger and threw him into seven men armed with clubs. 

Bass shook his head. He had to help Duo. He didn't know why, but he felt so.....but why? He ignored it for now and took off his girl clothes. "TREBLE!!!" Treble leaped into the air and formed with Bass. Bass had wings and purple where there was orange. He shot at all of them until they were tied into a corner. When that was over, Duo went over to them. He yelled at them like a mother at a disobedient child. 

"YOU PETTY HUMANS!!!!! HAVE YOU NOTHING BETTER TO DO WITH YOUR TIME!!!??" The men definatetly looked frightened. "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AS GROWN MATURE MEN AND DISRESPECT THESE YOUNG LADIES!!?? I WANT YOU ALL TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!!!! EVER!!!!!! NOW GO!!!!!!!" With that, the men left fast. Duo looked steamed and teleported off in a rage. Bass looked at the pile of girls beneath the broken furniture. They looked helpless. Some were naked and ashamed of it. The red White girl who was being raped went over to the blue Asian girl. She hugged her and kissed her on her cheek. They both cried together. He heard them say things like "It's OK" and "Are you alright?" Bass felt something else: sympathy. Where were all of these emotions coming from? Was he programmed with them? All of a sudden, he had all these questions. But no time now. He teleported off to follow Duo. His mind went back to business. They had to hide! Their prescence was now known of in this city........

XXX

Bass and Duo telepoted over the zoo. Under them, was Mega Man, who was in the zoo. He had Rush, Beat, and Tango with him.

"Alright, guys! Be prepared for anything! Remember, Dr. Wily is at his peak!" At that, something hit Mega Man from his back. He felt weak all of a sudden. He looked before him, ignoring his injury. Before him was the 4th Robot Master Venom Man. He laughed in an evil way. Mega Man glared at him in anger.

"So, Mega Man, how do you like my Poison Needle?" At that, Venom Man opened his reptilian mouth and an iron tongue came out and lashed Mega Man's face. At that, Rush dove at Venom Man, but before he could land a blow, something hit him. When Rush looked up, it was a robotic wolf.

Venom Man laughed evilly. "And for the bird and cat!" Beat and Tango turned and saw a robotic lion and eagle. Tango mewed in fright and ran with the lion on his tail. Beat flew away and the eagle raced after him. Rush was fighting the wolf. Mega Man was still weak from the poisoning.

"Well, distracting your friends was somewhat easy! Now I can finish you off!" With that, Venom Man opened his mouth and spit out needles (like Arbok from Pokemon). They all struck Mega Man's face. He yelled in pain. Then, Venom Man charged and hit him into a hole. Mega Man yelled as he fell on the cement and tumbled into water. He shook his head and looked up and yelled in horror. Venom Man had hit him into the crocodile pen! Three crocodiles were at him. He heard Venom Man: "Alright, my pretties! Dinner is served!"

"They like meat! I'm titanium and with circuits inside me!" Mega Man yelled weakly.

"So who said they were natural crocodiles!?" yelled Venom Man. Mega Man looked closer. They WERE robotic. Even worse.

"So where are the real crocs?"

"Well....heh heh.....these babies had to have chewing toys! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Mega Man shook his head in disgust. He was getting weaker. He tried to lift his blaster to blast them, but he was weak. The crocodiles were close to him and one bit into his leg. He screamed out in pain. But luck was on Mega Man's side. Another was about to bite off his head when the wolf Rush was fighting was thrown in. Rush smiled. 2 crocs were distracted by this, about to prey on the hapless wolf. But there was still one left. Then, Beat dove in and went just off the croc. The eagle that chased him ran right into the croc that was eating Mega Man, so it exploded right into Mega Man's face. But he was still getting weaker.

XXX

Dr. Light saw Mega Man's energy dropping rapidly. "EDDIE!!" Eddie winked and teleported off to the zoo.

XXX

Eddie ran right into the pool. He appeared before Mega Man. Mega Man smiled as Eddie opened his compartment. Mega Man drank out of it. Immediately he was cured. He stood up and jumped out of the pool. Once he came out, he saw something blow up. Mega Man saw it was Proto Man. He had blown up the lion Tango was fighting. Sadly, Tango was wounded badly in Protoman's arms. It was obvious Protoman had saved Tango.

"I'll take Tango to Light's Lab!" Mega Man nodded. Protoman teleported off with Tango.

Venom Man looked in disbelief. Almost immediately, his chances of destroying Light's forces had vanished. He yelled in anger.

"Screaming about it won't help you!" said Mega Man and he blasted Venom Man into the water. After that, the two crocs turned their attention off of the gored wolf they finished grueling and went to Venom Man.

"NO! No!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!" Venom Man screamed in pain and horror as the crocs began devouring him. Mega Man turned away from the gruesome sight. Bolts, oil, and parts flew as Venom Man screamed in pain. Finally, he managed to get his buster and put his Poison Needle into the crocs. Almost immediately, the robo crocs passed out.

When the screaming stopped, Mega Man turned. He looked in horror. Venom Man blasted him with a Poison Needle. Mega Man felt weak again. Rush leaped in and bit Venom Man. When he bit him, he absorbed his Poison Needle. He would give it to Mega Man later.

Venom Man blasted Rush though. Rush passed out. Beat dove at Venom Man after that, but he swatted him away. This put rage in Mega Man. He switched to his Electron Sender. He aimed it at the pool and yelled as he let loose the electricity. Venom Man yelled in animositial pain as the electricity touched him through the water and electrocuted everything. Mega Man was getting weaker. He had to get to Dr. Light. He teleported himself, Rush, Beat, and Eddie out of the zoo.

Behind him, the explosion of the crocodile pen illuminated the zoo. Wolves howled, lions and tigers roared, and all the animals shrilled as Mega Man's forces teleported away.


	8. Mixed Emotions

Well, here's Chapter 8.  
  
Bass and Duo had finished flying through the air. They were soon flying over the part of the city that was totally destroyed (at the beggining of the story). Duo decided to land on a destroyed building. Surrounding the landscape were cranes and other construction vehicles. They were there for obvious reasons. Bloodstains were all over the broken, smashed up concrete. Pieces of bone were on the ground. The place was still being worked on. But, by now, bodies were all taken. Yes, it was a gruesome sight, especially at night.  
Well, not really. Bass looked at his built-in watch. It was 3am. It was 7:30 pm when his latest fight with Mega Man led to the demise of about 5 skyscrapers, approximately 105 vehicles, and 600 people, some of which were children. The thought of children dying disturbed Bass's.......he didn't know what it was. It bothered him. But it was the same odd thing he got when he looked at those strippers. But worse. But, anyway, he couldn't waste his time. They were in big trouble! Bass turned to Duo in anger.  
"What do you think you were doing!?" yelled Bass. "Did the possibility of us getting found out occur to you!!?? Now they'll chase us down!!"  
"I don't CARE!" yelled Duo. "Did you see the way those men were treating those girls!? Disgusting!"  
"But THAT's what humans are, Duo!" Bass exclaimed. "They are mindless evil things. They mistreat eachother!"  
"Those ignorant men are no better than Dr. Wily! They had no feelings for those girls at all! For them to just take advantage really upset me! What kind of planet is this!?"  
"I DON'T KNOW! But that's the way things are! Don't you get it!? Humans are not nice!!"  
"Then why does Mega Man protect them?"  
"That's what I don't get!! Speaking of Mega Man, I forgot why I was following you in the first place!!"  
"To find Dr. Light! This planet is in trouble! But now that I see all this, I don't think I should bother! Why would the SPACE FORCES create me to protect something INCREDIBLY evil!!??"  
Bass stopped. Duo was depressing him. It made him feel insecure to know that some things were made for nothing at all. He then got out of his WINGED ARMOR and Treble seperated.  
Bass sat down on the broken concrete while Duo stood with his head to the ground. Both had tremendous questions racing through their heads. Treble howled at the moon.......it was a depressing time....  
  
XXX  
  
Mega Man, Rush, and Tango were being helped. The battle with Venom Man was just as bloody as the ones before. During the operation, Mega Man had to reboot. So, he was left in his capsule. Then, it happened again....  
Wily's face.......the burning fire.......screaming.......the purple thing......Dr. Light.......Roll.......Bass........Protoman......Auto.......they were all in pain. Mega Man was on the floor, looking up to a hole....a cannon.......inside the cannon was a light......the light was laughing in an evil way......the light changed into Wily's face.......then it turned into a scary looking skull......then a bright light........  
"MEGA MAN!!!" Mega Man opened his eyes slowly. He was shaking. He saw Dr. Light, Auto, Eddie, Roll, Protoman, Rush, Tango, and Beat. They all looked worried.  
"What's wrong?" asked Roll, concerned.  
Mega Man was silent. Should he tell them? Would they get scared? He didn't want to involve the people he loved into this mess....but.......he felt they should know.  
"Dr. Light.......I've been having a weird dream........"  
"Dream?" asked Dr. Light. So, my creation is a success, he thought. "Tell us, Mega Man."  
Mega Man closed his eyes........"It was strange......but I know one thing......it wasn't good. I saw flashes...."  
"Flashes of what?" asked Protoman, trying to hide his overconcern, but it was obvious.  
"Dr. Wily.....he was laughing......a purple face.....it looked like the Evil Energy........then I saw you guys......you were all in pain.....hurt.......ready to die." The word 'die' made Mega Man shudder. He couldn't bear the thought. "I was, too," he continued. "And every time I have this dream, I see this robot.........and every time......he k-k-k-k-kills me......." Everybody held their breath.......if they had any.....  
"Describe this robot," said Dr. Light.  
"No, please, doctor, no!!" begged Mega Man. He was shaking out of control.  
Roll hugged him compassionately. "There, there," she soothed.  
Dr. Light understood. They all looked in sympathy for their family member. Rush licked Mega Man's hand, reresulting in Mega Man petting him softly.  
Dr. Light stood away from them. For a while, he was regretting having made them so emotional.  
Then, the alarm sounded.  
"OH! NOW!!!???" yelled Roll in irritation. She didn't want her brother going out in this distressed situation.Dr. Light punched in the buttons. It pointed to the destroyed part of the city. He went in.....it was Bass.....and DUO!!??  
"WHAT!!??" they all yelled.  
"Why is Duo with Bassy boy!?" exclaimed Auto.  
Mega Man looked on the screen to see a friend and his enemy together. For some reason, the sight of them together didn't surprise him. What shocked him was the fact they were inside the destroyed part. He remembered it all...the dead bodies staring at him, the turned over vehicles, the destroyed buildings, children crying for their dead parents, the fire.....the regret of not being able to save them.....it came back.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Mega Man yelled, covering his head. Roll held him in her arms.  
"It's OK, Mega Man. Protoman will go."  
But, Mega Man felt he needed to. "No. I have to."  
Protoman disagreed. "You haven't fully recovered. Stay here and rest, brother." Mega Man looked down, depressed.  
"Protoman, take Auto, Tango, Beat, Eddie, and Rush with you," suggested Dr. Light.  
Protoman nodded. "Let's go!!" With that, they all went!  
  
XXX  
  
Bass, Treble, and Duo sat there, their minds troubled.  
But, that would have to wait later. Bass saw something that made him flip. 6 beaming figures were heading onto the land they were on. Duo saw it, too. His regrets and thoughts were forgotten for now. Because he knew what that must've meant: "MEGA MAN!!"  
"NO!!" yelled Bass. Duo looked at Bass in surprise.  
"I mean, um.......listen....you got what you came for......so you no longer have any use for me......"  
"Nonsense! I will introduce a great friend to my friends! Come!" Duo grabbed Bass's arm and pushed on.  
"Duo, no, let me go! DUO!!!!!"  
Meanwhile, the 6 were armed and ready to fight. "Keep your eyes open," said Protoman.  
They all looked around, ready to kill. They looked around the wasteland, looking for Bass or Duo.  
Then, BUMP-BUMP-BUMP-BUMP. They all looked up. "Did you all hear that?"asked Auto.  
They looked in the direction it was coming from. Protoman shook his head. They would have to kill again. So...................  
Protoman turned to his friends. "Aim." They all nodded. Protoman and Auto aimed their cannons, Rush growled on his feet. Beat was on top of Rush, ready to strike. Tango was also growling, his claws stretched. Eddie opened his top, ready to let some bombs drop. "Ready?"  
The sound got closer.........closer......closer......closer....closer.......closer. Then, it yelled. "Protoman!"  
It didn't sound angry or menacing. It was Duo. Then, all of a sudden, out he came....with Bass.  
"Duo, watch out!" yelled Auto, and blasted a missile at Bass. Bass released himself from Duo's grasp, and quickly dodged the missile. The missile hit a tossed-over car. It exploded in flames.  
Bass glared at Auto in a rage. "Fool!" he yelled as he blasted at Auto. Auto cringed, but Protoman jumped in front of him and blocked the shots with his shield. Protoman looked up when Bass finished.  
Duo, for one, was surprised. "Stop! Stop, everyone!" They stopped, and looked at Duo in shock.  
"Why are you guys fighting?"  
"Duo, let me tell you something! Do you know who that is?" asked Auto.  
"That's Bass, a robot from around here," he shrugged.  
"Yeah! One of Dr. Wily's robots!" Auto yelled. Rush barked in agreement. Duo was surprised. He looked at Bass. "Is this true?"  
Bass had to admit it: he was caught. He had to tell the truth. "Yes."  
Duo was silent. "Then why did you help me?"  
Bass was still silent. He forgot why. But, then he remembered. He wanted to find out what was after Mega Man. "You said Mega Man was in trouble. I wanted to find out who and what."  
"So, you want to destroy Mega Man?" asked Duo. Bass nodded. Then, silence took them. It was awkward.  
  
XXX  
  
They were all on one screen: Dr. Wily's MegaTV. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Dr. Light's toys."  
The purple one spoke again. "They're with Duo. Isn't the black one yours?"  
"Yes. Bass......."  
"He ran away from you. I think he betrayed you."  
"Do you think so?"  
"Well, he is with Light's crew right now."  
"Yes, I know."  
Dr. Wily rubbed his chin, wondering what to do. "Well, purple one, Mega Man's not with them."  
"Well, just destroy them! Before we kill Mega Man, just knock off his friends!"  
"What about Bass and Treble?"  
"Bring them back here. We'll deal with them ourselves."  
Dr. Wily nodded. "I'll send the Guts Dozer after them."  
  
XXX  
  
They were all silent. For some reason, no one knew what to do. Then, all of a sudden, something appeared on the horizon. Duo looked over Bass's shoulder and saw a shadow. It was extremely large. His eyes widened. Bass saw Duo like that. "What's wrong?"  
Duo yelled and blasted a shot at the shadow. It landed in a heavy sound, but it stood. The shot turned everyone's attention to the shadow. Bass flipped over to them and did a backflip to face the shadow. He charged up and blasted it. It bounced off. The shadow came out into the light. It was the Guts Dozer. It looked even heavier and stronger than ever. No wonder Duo's shot didn't affect it.  
"WILY!!" Protoman yelled and he blasted it. Beat rushed at it, Rush opened his mouth and let loose some blue bullets, Tango rushed at it with its claws, Eddie let loose bombs, and Auto blasted a missile out of his cannon. All of it landed on Guts Dozer and it fell down. They all cheered.  
  
XXX  
  
Unfortunately, the shots and the sounds of them hitting steel did not go inaudible to the ears of some police officers in riot gear nearby.......  
"What's that?" asked one.  
"Let's check it out!" said the chief. They all went in their hoverjets and raced toward the location of the explosions.  
"First Mega Man and Bass and now THIS!"  
  
XXX  
  
They finished cheering. "Wily tried to land us that time! But we are just TOO good!" said Auto. They all laughed in agreement, except for Duo, Bass, and Protoman. They heard it.....  
"C'mon, guys, have some pride!" said Auto.  
"SHUT UP!!" yelled Protoman. They all fell silent. "Why?" asked Auto.  
"Hear that?" Bass whispered. They all were silent, struggling to hear the noise they were talking about. Then, it got louder and closer. They all knew what noise Bass and Protoman were talking about. It was unmistakable. It was the sound of police sirens.  
"COPS! Let's fry 'em!" said Bass. Treble growled in agreement.  
"No! We'll just let them take us. Dr. Light will bail us," explained Auto.  
"He'll bail YOU GUYS!! He won't bail me or Treble!" yelled Bass.  
Auto nodded in truth. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't have been evil. We don't feel sorry for you at all. Why should we after all the things you've done?" asked Protoman.  
Bass lowered his head in shame. He felt defeated. But he couldn't let the police catch him or his dog. Bass secretly powered his buster up.  
The police sirens stopped, announcing the arrival of the police. "FREEZE!!! ALL OF YOU!!"  
They all reluctantly put their hands up (or froze), not wanting to cause trouble for Dr. Light. All except Bass. Treble growled.  
"Hey, chief, it's that Wily robot, Bass!" said one officer.  
The chief walked around Bass. He didn't know it, but Bass was about to make his escape. Treble was also ready. "Trap this one in the paralysis net." An officer aimed a cannon at Bass and Treble and was about to cock it when Treble jumped the chief in surprise. He growled as he struggled to bite the chief in a rage. The chief screamed "HELP!" This was a distraction for Bass. He let loose his cannon at the officer holding the paralysis net cannon. The officer screamed at the impact of the blast and cocked the net's hammer and pulled the trigger. The electric net went upwards and fell upon the officer. The officer screamed as he felt a million volts go into him, paralyzing his joints.   
"Treble, let's go!" yelled Bass. He and Treble teleported out quickly. But it wasn't fast enough. While they were still in the sky, an officer quickly took out his laser gun and blasted Bass and Treble out of the sky. Bass and Treble howled in pain as they fell towards the ground. The impact was HARD.  
The officers were upon them in a hurry. Bass and Treble were surrounded by the paralysis net in a hurry.   
The officers brought them back to the location. The officers were questioning Auto, and studying Protoman and Duo. Some were studying the Guts Dozer. Soon, the officers were convinced that Dr. Wily sent them all. "NO!!!!!! DR. LIGHT!!!!! HE SENT US!!!!!! BASS IS THE ONLY ONE-"  
"Shut up!!" the chief yelled, interrupting Auto. "Save your lies for the stasis capsules." Then, Duo looked at the Guts Dozer. He noticed his eyes were glowing green. It was still active. "Humans, get away form that thing!"  
"Shut up!" But it was too late, the Guts Dozer took a hard swing at their legs in a big surprise. The officers screamed in pain as they flipped over. The Guts Dozer stood up and locked its eyes on the pitiful humans. They looked in fright of the robotic giant. The Guts Dozer roared and took the chief in his claws. The chief screamed in fright. The Guts Dozer observed the chief and everyone looked in horror as it threw the chief into a broken store. He landed on what once was a counter. Then, the Guts Dozer ran at the other officers. So scared for their lives, the officers ran into the store the chief was in. Protoman saw this.  
"Officers!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!!" He blasted the Guts Dozer, trying to slow it down. But to no avail, the Guts Dozer ran at the store and smashed into it. The officers screamed as the store lost ALL little support it already had and the store collapsed on them, crushing all of them. Protoman gaped at this, then gritted his teeth in anger, powered up a blast and shot his might at the Guts Dozer.  
The blast hit his back. Soon, another blast hit his face. It was Duo. Then, a missile hit his body. It was Auto. Then, Rush, Beat, and Tango latched onto the Guts Dozer, biting, clawing, and pecking. Guts Dozer roared and swung his heavy arm at Duo, hitting him into a building. He got up quickly and ran before the chunk of that building could fall on him.  
Guts Dozer ran at Protoman and Auto. They dodged and blasted at his back. Guts Dozer was trying to get the three robotic animals off of him. He ran into walls and all over the place. Protoman, Auto, and Duo were having trouble dodging and attacking at the same time. Even, Rush, Tango, and Beat were starting to look like they've had enough.   
Eddie knew they needed help. He watched, frightened, from inside a fallen building through shattered glass. Then, his little robot memory helped him remember Bass and Treble. Eddie squeaked as he ran up the building. He ran right where Bass and Treble were trapped inside the paralysis net.  
Bass saw Eddie. "Come on, help us out!" said Bass.  
But, Eddie remembered what Bass had done. Should he trust him?  
"C'MON! HELP US OUT OF HERE!! I CAN'T MOVE!!" yelled Bass. Treble growled. Eddie was insulted by this. He squeaked in anger and turned, trying to find another way to save his friends.  
Then, Bass had an idea: "That's Wily's creation! I know his weakness!!" Eddie stopped at that. "If you let us out of here, I'll help you do him in!"  
But, Eddie was still reluctant. Would Bass do that? What if he tried something funny? But he was left with little choice. He decided to take the chance. Eddie opened his case, and out came a scissor. He launched it and it tore the paralysis net open. But they were still paralyzed. Eddie then did something he thought he would NEVER do: he gave an energy pellet to Bass and Treble. They were healed in an instant. Bass stretched a little, then beckoned with Eddie to follow him and Treble.  
Bass smiled, wondering why Wily had never bothered to make a robot like Eddie. Maybe Light was a better scientist than Wily was. Bass smiled wickedly at the thought.  
"OK! I was lying about the part of knowing that thing's weakness, but this is what you do! See that nearly-broken down building over there?" Bass pointed to a chunk of building. Eddie nodded.  
"Well, it's hanging over Guts Dozer. If it collapses, it'll fall on him and destroy him. You know how to destroy that building, right?"  
Eddie nodded. He opened his compartment, and let loose 3 bombs inside the building. Bass yelled down: "HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!!" Guts Dozer had, by this time, cornered Protoman, Auto, and Duo and Rush, Beat, and Tango were on the floor, wounded beyond belief. They looked up. Auto ran around Guts Dozer, carrying Rush on his shoulder. Duo followed, carrying Tango and Beat. Protoman followed after. He ran out the minute Guts Dozer ran at him, crushing the spot where Protoman once was.  
Bass and Treble ran away. "RUN!!!!" They all ran away as the bombs inside the building chunk exploded. The debris all fell on Guts Dozer, crushing it.  
  
XXX  
  
Wily gaped. Guts Dozer was destroyed.....and Bass helped.  
"I think your black robot has officially betrayed you," said the purple one. Dr. Wily shook his head.  
"He'll regret it," said Dr. Wily.  
  
XXX  
  
Auto couldn't believe it. "You-you saved us?" he asked Bass.  
"Your friend helped me," explained Bass, gesturing to Eddie.  
"Why'd you save us?" asked Auto.  
Protoman still didn't trust Bass. He shook his head and teleported out.  
"See! I told you Bass is a friend!" said Duo.  
"No, Duo," said Bass. "They're right. I am an enemy. You're a good robot. You and I must leave eachother."  
"Bass, please reconsider. You helped us stop Wily's robot. Wily was no doubt watching this. He'll be after you!"  
Bass fell silent. Duo was right. But, he couldn't. Maybe it was pride, but he couldn't.  
"Besides, Wily tried to kill you before," added Auto. Bass thought about all of this. In the end, he decided not to. He couldn't. He was a loner, sort of.  
Bass walked away from them. Treble followed Bass.  
They all watched him go. But, Bass had to go his own path. They all teleported away. Bass watched them go. He had nowhere to go now. Bass shook his head, trying to get all these new emotions out of him. He teleported out, and Treble followed.....  
  
XXX  
  
Soon, more police officers arrived at the scene at 4am. The sun was beginning to break out. Except for more damage, it was as if nothing occurred.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Duo Reconciles/Blaze Man

Ch

Ch. 9: Foreshadow/ Blaze Man

Protoman, Duo, Rush, Tango, Eddie, Auto, and Beat soon returned inside Dr. Light's Lab.

"Oh, thank God you are all well! We feared the worst!" Dr. Light greeted them.

"How's Mega Man?" asked Protoman.

"He's still the same. Roll is with him still," answered Dr. Light. Then, he took notice of Duo.

"Duo, what are you doing here?" he asked. "And why were you with Bass?"

Duo decided to ask his own questions. "What's wrong with Mega Man?"

"I'll tell you later. Answer me first!" said Dr. Light.

"I was with Bass because I thought he was affiliated with you and I thought he could lead me to you. I learned alot of things about your world in the long run! As for why I'm here, only Mega Man can know. Now lead me to him!"

Dr. Light nodded. They all headed to the reboot system room. Inside one capsule was Mega Man, rebooting. Roll was leaning on it, obviously worried.

Duo saw this and immediately asked: "What's wrong?"

"Mega Man has been having visions, Duo," answered Dr. Light. "Nightmare-ish visions. It includes all of us dying, Dr. Wily laughing, and a purple figure. It looks reminescent of the Evil Energy-"

"WHAT!!??" asked Duo. "Dr. Light, I'm afraid I must question Mega Man on these visions!"

"Well, uh-"

"NO!" yelled Roll. "Mega Man can't take anymore!"

"But the Evil Energy is why I'm here! This could mean something!"

Everyone fell silent. Dr. Light nodded. Roll shook her head at them in anger and ran away.

"Roll!" yelled Auto, running after her.

Dr. Light turned off the rebooting system and pushed a button, releasing Mega Man.

Mega Man slowly opened his eyes to see Dr. Light, Protoman, Duo, Rush, Eddie, Beat, and Tango over him.

"How are you, son?" asked Dr. Light.

"A little better. Duo, what are you doing here?" asked Mega Man

"Mega Man, I bring distressing news. Remember when we destroyed the Evil Energy?" asked Duo.

Mega Man nodded slowly.

"Well, the master Evil Energy is still here. I don't know where, but you must stop it. The human race is in danger," said Duo. "Dr. Light told me you were having visions."

"Yeah," said Mega Man, shuddering at being reminded of it.

"I think the purple figure might be the Evil Energy I was talking about," said Duo.

"That's not all," said Mega Man. "There's a robot.......NO!!!" Mega Man closed his eyes, grabbing his head.

"It's OK," said Duo. "That robot is of no importance to me. We won't talk about it. But I just wanted to tell you."

"Why only him?" asked Dr. Light. "You will help us, won't you?"

"NO!" yelled Duo. "Why do you protect them? They're evil!"

"Evil? I don't follow you," said Dr. Light.

"I went to this place called XXXtra Nude Babes-"

"Enough said!" said Mega Man. "That place is nothing good. But, Duo, not all humans are like that!"

"Oh, really? I've studied the history of this Earth for years! 68-75 years ago there was a war called World War II. The evil humans deliberately murdered people like animals merely for the fact that they were different!! Long before in the BC times, there was an empire called the Roman Empire. There were warriors called Gladiators fighting in a Coliseum. They let dangerous animals in there too. People watched them all murder and maul eachother down. People died for entertainment! Then, up to today, what do I see? Men touching girls for arousement. Men beating their mates, their children. Police officers beating people because they are different. Racist groups beating different-colored people. Young girls get pregnant and the father won't take care of his child, or the mother wants nothing to do with the child, leaving the father to raise the it alone, or neither raise the child and the child grows up to be an evil thing!! I've known all this, yet still believed humans were good. But, no, not anymore!!!!" yelled Duo.

Hearing this, Mega Man immediately forgot his visions and was ready to save the world, but, first, he had to change Duo's mind.

"Duo, not all people are like that. World War II is over, and that type of killing is soon-to-be eradicated! The Coliseum; nobody fight in it anymore because they realized it is evil. Only stupid men do those actions of lust. As for racist groups, President Franklin Richardson had them all hunted down and arrested in 2014. There are people who are good or trying to do better! Those are the people being put in danger by Dr. Wily! We have to save them! Duo, are you with us?"

Duo listened to Mega Man. He realized all of what Mega Man said was true. Duo nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry Mega Man. I had seen so much evil in this world, I forgot what was good about it. Forgive me." 

"Another question," said Mega Man. Duo turned to Mega Man.

"Why were you with Bass?"

Duo stood silent. Then he spoke. "I thought he was a friend. But, I guess I might have been wrong. I'll tell you one thing. We don't have to worry about fighting him. After what he did, Dr. Wily will be after him, as well."

"What did he do?" asked Mega Man.

Auto came back from Roll's room once he heard that question. "Mega Man, he saved us."

"Really!!??" Mega Man was surprised.

"With Eddie's help," added Auto. Eddie smiled in a cute way and stood up in pride.

Protoman shook his head. Auto saw that.

"C'mon, Protoman!! Can you be grateful for once!!??" asked Auto.

Protoman looked at them. "I still think it was a scam. Just keep an eye on him if you see him again."

He walked away. They shook their heads in exasperation.

XXX

"NOOO!!!!!" yelled the purple one. "Duo is allied with them! If he isn't stopped, I'm doomed. Wily, where is my body!!??"

"I'm almost finished," said Wily. "I've sent out the next batch of Robot Masters to keep Mega Man busy. Blaze Man, Hemp Man, Spirit Man, and Deathbrush Man are all on the loose. They've got orders to crush Bass and Treble into flattened cans if they see them. Bass won't attack us. He's looking for freedom out of his own free will, not destruction. It seems Dr. Light's emotion chips work better than I thought. They allow the robots to "grow". Bass was like a kid of sorts. Now he's more like a teenager: lost, angry, confused, as well as other such negative emotions. So, we'll deal with him another time. Right now, we have to get Mega Man."

"True," said the purple one. "Then, I'll crush Duo into a burnt can as soon as I get my body. Until then, I'll just distract Duo from helping Mega Man. I'll spread my evil energy

XXX

The alarm sounded at Light's Lab.

Everybody went to the comlink. It showed 4 Robot Masters.

"Mega Man, Dr. Wily sent out 4 more Robot Masters. Deathbrush Man is tearing up the Monsternopolis Penintentiary. Wily plans on using it to trap his enemies. His weapon is the Death Hook. Blaze Man is at a Trash Disposal Center in Israel. They're throwing immense garbage into it so it pollutes the air faster. Wily will let acid rain fall if the world isn't given to him. Blaze Man's weapon is the Blaze Triple-Shot. Then, we have Hemp Man at an Agriculture Center in Japan. He plans to release a gas that will make all vegitation there die and therefore help knock off agriculture. Another reason to give the world to Wily. His weapon is the Weed Eater. Then the last one is Spirit Man. He's attacking the Monsternopolis Church. It holds something ancient and Wily threatens to destroy it if Monsternopolis isn't his. The government wouldn't care, but the Church Council does, so there. Spirit Man's weapon is the Devil Halo."

"Dr. Light, Mega Man can't go!" Roll pleaded.

"No, Roll," Mega Man said with his eyes closed. "I have to. I have to take my mind off of my nightmares. If I don't, I'd be wallowing in my pity. If I do that, the world is as good as Wily's. I have to."

Roll nodded, understanding. "Take it easy, OK?"

Mega Man nodded. He didn't want to scare his sister.

Then, Duo felt it. "Mega Man, I can only help you in one way."

"What's that?" asked Mega Man.

"Evil Energy has spread throughout the world. I'm sorry, but I can't help you in battle. I have to rid the world of evil energy."

Mega Man nodded. "OK, I'll go to Blaze Man first. I'll see you all later!!"

In a flash, Mega Man was gone.

XXX

Mega Man hit the floor. It was crunchy. He looked onto the floor. No wonder it was crunchy. He was standing on trash. The trash: a Sniper Joes' head. Mega Man shuddered in disgust, picturing himself here.

He looked around. It was a waste disposal center, as Dr. Light said. He walked through it. It was hot and heavy with steel. Things had changed. Before they used fire to burn these type of things. Now: controlled lava. All of a sudden: HISS!! 

Mega Man jumped in shock, turned around, his blaster aimed. He sighed in relief. It was the sound of steel burning. Then, something grabbed Mega Man's foot. Mega Man looked down in shock and screamed as the thing pulled him under the garbage. Mega Man was lucky he couldn't breathe. He might've suffocated. There was so much trash in his face, he couldn't see what was pulling him down. Then, he remembered the Poison Needle he got from Venom Man. In a rage, he changed to that weapon and let loose a batch of needles. As soon as he blasted it, Mega Man felt whatever grabbed him let him go and he immediately "swam" up out of the ocean of trash. He grabbed trash and pushed himself up, resisting the trash coming down on him. It was a hard journey, but he made it.

Once he was waist-deep out of the trash, an attack came: a stream of fire burned through Mega Man in a flash. Mega Man screamed in pain, feeling the burn across his armor. The searing heat ran by his face. Mega Man felt he was in what some people called Hell. Then, he remembered the Hydro Cannon from Hydro Man. He switched to it and, despite the pain, lifted it up. He let loose the water and the force knocked the fire back. The figure who shot it quickly leaped up. He fell firmly on the floor. 

Mega Man now had black scabs on his armor and his face was blackened. He pushed himself out of the trash and when he looked up at Blaze Man. He looked like Hydro Man (Weebo from Flubber), only he was red and instead of water making his "body" up, it was fire. Mega Man gritted his teeth.

"So you're Blaze Man?" asked Mega Man angrily.

Blaze Man nodded. "Do you like my disposal center?"

"No, I hate it," said Mega Man.

"Too bad," said Blaze Man. "Because you might be here for a while." With that Blaze Man let his center let loose fire. Mega Man jumped, but while he was in the air, Blaze Man's "head" leaped at Mega Man. Mega Man felt the burn again. It pushed him into a wall. Mega Man fell down onto the trash. As he fell, Blaze Man blasted him with small fireballs.

Mega Man was in tremendous pain. But, he was used to it. He stood once more and blasted Blaze Man. Blaze Man was hit and fell back. Mega Man ran at him top speed. Before Blaze Man could lift himself up, Mega Man bashed into him with his helmet. Blaze Man was now near the edge where the steel was destroyed. Under him was controlled lava.

Blaze Man was furious. "Damn you, Mega Man! I'm going to burn you like oil!"

With that, Blaze Man released a stream of fire. Mega Man pushed it back with Hydro Cannon. It hit Blaze Man and he fell back into the lava.

Mega Man bowed his head in relief. Then, he looked up. It was a hole in the ceiling that had been opened. Out of it came an eye of sorts. It was red and the "eye" was blue. The eye charged up and let loose a huge blast. Mega Man was blown away from the explosion. The blast had destroyed a whole portion of garbage!

Mega Man shook his head. He looked up. The eye was charging. Mega Man blasted the eye. The eye shattered. Mega Man bowed his head in relief. He didn't see the lava rising behind him.

The lava was rising. On top of it was Blaze Man. He laughed in an evil way.

Mega Man looked behind him and screamed as the lava was beginning to fall. He ran as fast as he could with Blaze Man's haunting laugh behind him. Mega Man knew the lava would disintegrate him. So he jumped as the lava barely crashed behind him. He slid across the garbage all the way to the edge. Mega Man screamed as he looked down to lava.

Then, he quickly turned only to find Blaze Man over him. Blaze Man looked at the eye machine. Inside was a Sniper Joe. "Fool!" Blaze Man yelled at him. His "body" let loose fire at the Sniper Joe. Sniper Joe tried to block it with his shield, but he burned to a crisp regardless. His robotic skeleton with bits of armor still attached to it fell from the machine to the lava.

Mega Man looked in anger at Blaze Man.

"Don't worry, Mega Man," said Blaze Man. "You'll be at peace from all this violence soon." Blaze Man slapped Mega Man with a fiery fist. Mega Man yelped and kicked at Blaze Man. Blaze Man doubled over and let loose a fire stream. Mega Man dodged it and went in back of Blaze Man and blasted him. Blaze Man fell back but stopped himself before he fell off the edge. Mega Man rushed at him from behind, but made the mistake of forgetting to let go. But while Mega Man was holding on, he absorbed Blaze Man's Blaze Triple-Shot.

He pushed them both off the edge. They fell. Blaze Man screamed. Mega Man caught onto a piece of steel lodged in the garbage. He grabbed onto it and tried to pull up, but Blaze Man's fiery hands were burning his foot, making it hard. Plus Blaze Man was trying to pull him down.

"If I die, you're coming with me!" yelled Blaze Man. Mega Man pulled his buster out. "Wrong, Blaze." Mega Man blasted Blaze Man off of him. Blaze Man yelled "BURN IN HELL, MEGA MAN!!!!!!" as he fell to the lava. Blaze Man might've recovered like last time if it wasn't for the fact some more steel fell in the lava.

Mega Man smiled. This one had been easier. He teleported out……

AUTHOR's NOTE:

I know this one is short. The next one will be, too. The battles with Deathbrush Man and Spirit Man will be harder and stuff. I want to get to the REVELATION as soon as possible, so there!!


	10. Hemp Man

Chapter 10: Hemp Man  
  
Mega Man soon found himself back in Dr. Light's lab. He looked arounnd found nobody waiting for him. He decided he should look.  
  
"Dr. Light!" he shouted as he walked through the corridors. All of udden, he heard the sound of metal clanging on the cold steel floor. Hooked ahead of him and saw a shadow. It was running towards him.  
  
"Huh?" he wondered. He walked forward some more and all of a sudden,  
from his back, he felt a huge amount of pain as he felt a forceful blow.  
Mega Man yelled out loud and turned back in alarm. He saw nothing. Then, hemembered the figure running towards him. He looked back in that directiond the figure was gone.  
  
Then, he heard Roll's voice: "MEGA MAN!!" Mega Man looked up in alart the sound.  
  
"Roll!" he shouted and quickly ran to where her voice was cominrom: Roll's bedroom! He was halfway there, when something strook his head.  
He fell down in pain and turned around quickly with his arm cannon aimed.  
This time the figure stayed. It was a blue Sniper Joe. But it had a spikerown on its head and spiked shoulderpads. It had no cannon or shield, buts fist were made up of iron-supported steel.  
  
"What are you?" asked Mega Man, but didn't wait for an answer as hmmediately blasted it. It deflected off of the Sniper Joe. It quicklesponded with a huge punch! Mega Man flew back right into a wall. He gop quickly and ran at the Sniper Joe. He punched at its face, but iuickly grabbed Mega Man's hand. Mega Man struggled against it, but it ha tight grip. The Sniper Joe, while holding Mega Man, pulled its free fisack and swung it forward at Mega Man's face and repeatedly punched it ovend over. After a severe beating, the Sniper Joe grabbed Mega Man's heand brought it to his rising knee. Mega Man fell back a far distance.  
  
The Sniper Joe's eyes started to glow red. Mega Man noticed this.  
"What the....?" All of a sudden, Sniper Joe's chest opened to reveaomething shaking. Mega Man knew what this meant and, with a gasp, ran! The  
Sniper Joe then shot a missile at Mega Man. It rushed at top speed. Mega  
Man could feel it closing in. His built-in battle instinct told him tuickly duck. He did so. The missile sped over his head. Quickly, thissile tried to turn, but it was so close to the ground, it exploded ompact, creating a small but fiery explosion that destroyed only a portiof the lab. Mega Man shook his head and got up, flames surrounding him. Bue had little time to act, as the Joe was already on him, headbutting him.  
Mega Man flew back and once he got up, he quickly ran away, a littlerrified. His energy was running low from the fight with Blaze Man anow. Then, he heard Roll's voice again, only it was nearer. "Mega Man!!" Hurned his head to see Roll's face pitch-black with little dents. She waehind a steel door that Mega Man never knew was there. He quickly went in.  
When Roll closed the door behind him, Mega Man looked at her. She had eird look in her eyes, but he figured it was the chamber's color.  
  
Mega Man shook his head, obviously very terrified.  
  
"It almost- what was that?!" he asked hysterically.  
  
"That was Hemp Man's master robot!" she answered.  
  
"Hemp Man!? I thought he was at the agricultural center!!" yelled  
Mega Man.  
  
"He was," replied Roll. "While you were at Blaze Man's trash disposaenter, we saw on the news that Japan got its agricultural center back.  
Some robot stopped his plans to release the toxic fumes into the air. Won't know who it was. Like 20 minutes later, Hemp Man crashed in on uith that thing. We were all forced to run in here. Not even Protoman coulithstand it."  
  
"Where's Dr. Light and the others?" asked Mega Man.  
  
"They're below us in a secret lab. Dr. Light kept this place from us.  
Pretty interesting, huh?"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Just in case something like this happens," Roll answered.  
  
"Where's Hemp Man?" asked Mega Man.  
  
"Up here, fool!" Mega Man looked up and immediately found his facrapped up in vines. He felt himself being pulled up and heard Roll scream.  
He pointed his cannon up and blasted. He heard the figure scream and hropped once the vines let him go. He quickly looked up, but there waothing. He looked back at Roll. She was gaping. He noticed the strangook in her eyes again. He came closer to her. Something was wrong for her.  
He felt foolish for asking this, but he knew he had to.  
  
"Roll, how do you feel?"  
  
Roll shrugged. "I don't know. But I feel this amazing craving foomething."  
  
"What?" asked Mega Man.  
  
Roll blinked her eyes. "You." Mega Man was taken by surprise. Hidn't know what to make of all this. But his programming told him it woule wrong. "Roll, you're my sister."  
  
"Dr. Light and the others won't have to know. We could be so happogether." Her voice was silky, a tone of seduction in it. She moved closeo him, her hands moving over her chest and tongue creeping from her mouth.  
The strange look was in her eyes still. Mega Man moved back, feeling verrong about this.  
  
"Don't be afraid, Mega Man. I don't bite. I just nibble." Roll slowlndid the buttons on her vest, revealing her pink bra, which held in  
"breasts." Mega Man couldn't take it anymore. "ROLL, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!!!!"  
  
"Why? You know you want me. Protoman loved the way I treated hifter he was wounded by Hemp Man. I'm sure you'll like me too."  
  
"ROLL, NO!!!" he yelled in anger and pushed her. She fell right onthe stairs. Once he did that, Mega Man felt vines around his legs. Hooked down and felt himself being hauled to something. He looked in fronf him. It was Hemp Man. "Asshole!" he yelled and swung Mega Man into all.  
  
Mega Man shook his head and Hemp Man came at him. He kicked him. Mega  
Man looked up in rage.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Mega Man. Your sister's fine. She didn't fuck yourother. That would just be nasty. She can't anyway. We're all robots. Shoesn't want you either. Can't you tell, you idiot? I gave her a dose of  
Cyber Canibus. She's what humans would call 'high'," explained Hemp Man.  
  
"Cyber Canibus?" Mega Man spat out.  
  
"A weapon Dr. Wily designed especially for me. It's a virus thaopies the side effects that the drug Canibus has, applies them to robotihysics, and boom, you got weed for the robots too! She didn't want it, so  
I gave her a dose by FORCE!" Hemp Man punctuated the latter word with ick at Mega Man's head.  
  
"You monster! Where's the rest?"  
  
"She didn't lie. Downstairs. Better get to them before I do!" Withat, Hemp Man went away!  
  
"Damn you, Hemp Man! You bastard!!" yelled Mega Man. He usuallidn't curse, but he was extremely angry that a Robot Master would darttack his family! It was bad enough they attacked him! They went too faith this one. He was determined to kill Hemp Man and bring Wily tustice. This time he would make sure he was there for life in the prisoith the highest security!  
  
Mega Man got up, in pain. He went over to the unconscious Roll anicked her up. He then laid her so she was sitting against the wall. Hooked at her face. It wasn't her fault she was acting strange. He woulet Hemp Man!  
  
He rushed ahead. Soon, he noticed electric sparks and sounds olectricity crackling. He immediately jumped down there! He saw a whole neab. It was completely wrecked!! He looked around and saw Protoman, Auto,  
Rush, Beat, Tango, and Eddie. They were all just staring at him, theiaces showing no emotion. Mega Man looked at their eyes and Protoman'isor. They all had the same look/shine that Roll's eyes had. Hemp Man haffected them with the Cyber Canibus. Then he heard hysterical laughing. Hooked in the direction of where it was coming from: near a big screenalysis TV. It was Dr. Light!  
  
Mega Man rushed over. Dr. Light was bashing the buttons in hiysteria. He was laughing like a maniac. He then saw Mega Man, lookinuzzled. "Mega...." Dr. Light burst out laughing. He tried to choke it ind look serious. ".....Man. You have.....heheheheheheheh.........to usour .....HAHAHAheheheheheheheh.........Blaze Triple-  
Shot.........and......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! There'ome......heh.....medicine under the.....HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Under thable.....Hemp Man gave me....heheheheheheheheh, a dose of canibus.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Mega Man stepped away, shaking witage.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I shot Light with a dose of real canibus!" Mega Man turneround to see Hemp Man walking on his vines like stilts. "Gee, he's a higld man. I hope I didn't OD him!" Mega Man roared in anger and shot at Hemp  
Man. Hemp Man dodged. He appeared behind Mega Man and threw a vine at him.  
Mega Man dodged and shot. It hit Hemp Man.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be at a Japanese Agricultural Center!!??"  
yelled Mega Man. "Why'd you come here and attack my family!?"  
  
"My plan failed! You foiled it, you fucking blueberry!! So, I came tet back at you! Looks like I did! Now it's time to finish you!!" Hemp Mapened his mouth and let loose a huge gas. Mega Man dodged it and lookeack to see the gas totally turn a still-functioning computer to a deaomputer.  
  
"I wasn't there! Someone else shut you down!"  
  
"Liar!" Hemp Man spewed another cloud of gas. Mega Man quicklwitched to his Blaze Triple-Shot weapon he got from Blaze Man. "I'll makou pay, Hemp Man!" He fired it, and it let loose 3 fiery streams. Iaught Hemp Man on his vines. They started to burn. Hemp Man screamed iain. "You insolent piece of SHIT!!" Hemp Man yelled. He spewed forth moras.  
  
"Big mistake!" Mega Man smiled mockingly and fired the Blaze Triple-  
Shot. The fire streams crossed paths with the gas and all of a sudden, thas turned to a wall of fire going towards Hemp Man. Hemp Man screamed igony as the flames licked his body. He looked like the very vision of oul being tortured in Hell. Soon, the scream was interrupted by a hugxplosion that blew Mega Man right into the big screen analysis TV.  
  
Mega Man shook his head and stood up. He looked at Dr. Light, stilaughing hysterically. Mega Man then noticed something he didn't seefore. A set of plans in Dr. Light's hand. He went closer to examine them,  
but then remembered Dr. Light might've overdosed on canibus. He remembered  
Dr. Light saying something about antidote under a table. He looked there tee a syringe filled with green liquid. He grabbed it and went over to Dr.  
Light. He put the syringe into Dr. Light's arm and all of a sudden, htopped laughing hysterically and passed out. Mega Man sighed with relief.  
He looked over his shoulder to see Auto, Eddie, Tango, Beat, and Rusoming to him. They still had the strange look in their eyes. Mega Maoticed Protoman was gone.  
  
"Where's Protoman?" he asked.  
  
His question was answered when he heard clanging coming from up thtairs. Protoman was holding Roll in his arms, the glow still in his eyes.  
Protoman put Roll down and threw something at Mega Man's feet.  
  
Mega Man smiled. It was the Blue Sniper Joe's head.  
  
X X X  
  
5 hours later, paramedics and firemen were at Dr. Light's Lab. Roll,  
Protoman, Auto, Eddie, Rush, Beat, and Tango were inside capsules to gehe Cyber Canibus out of their system and regenerate.  
  
Later, Mega Man was at Monsternopolis Hospital at Dr. Light's side.  
The doctor said Dr. Light suffered minor injuries. In fact, he could gome tomorrow. The canibus was removed from his system, as Dr. Light walmost overdosed. Later, they were talking.  
  
"So, yes, Hemp Man attacked us. He claimed it was you who stopped hit the Agricultural Center. We tried to resist him. He grabbed Roll, heler down, he had a syringe, he put it in her......NO!"  
  
"Calm down, doctor. You need rest."  
  
"Protoman tried to stop him. Hemp Man had a special robot......Oh my  
God, no! Please don't!"  
  
"Doctor, please!"  
  
"He forced us all to take it! We all tried to resist! No!"  
  
Mega Man was about to console him when a doctor put a hand on hihoulder. "Post-traumatic stress. He'll be OK soon. And, you have a phonall. I'll take care of him, you answer."  
  
Mega Man went over to the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Mega Man, it's Duo! I knew you'd be here! I heard what happened ohe news."  
  
"Duo! You stopped Hemp Man!?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Did you?"  
  
"No. Somebody took him down and he attacked us in what he calleevenge. He did something horrible to us all. I swear to you Wily is goinown this time!!"  
  
"Calm down, Mega Man. I don't know who took Hemp Man down back there,  
but he must be on our side, yes?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's a scam."  
  
"We'll find out all in due time. All that aside, how is everyone?"  
  
"Everyone is fine now. Dr. Light will be out by tomorrow."  
  
"Good. Listen, I must finish off the other Evil Energy. You takare, OK?"  
  
"Alright, Duo! I'll see you later! Good-bye!:  
  
"Bye!" Duo hung up.  
  
Mega Man returned to Dr. Light's room. He was calmed down now.  
  
"It was so horrible, Mega Man...."  
  
"It's OK, doctor, it's over now," soothed Mega Man.  
  
"Yes," said Dr. Light. "Mega Man, are you alright?"  
  
"No, but I'll heal. You guys are more important right you."  
  
Dr. Light smiled. "I made you all very well."  
  
"Yeah, we're all we have. Doctor, I just went crazy when I found ouhat he did to you."  
  
"I know. But, like you said, it's over. We're still here as amily."  
  
Mega Man smiled. "I guess." Mega Man looked out of the window inthe starry night. He almost lost the most important people in his life. Hromised himself he would not let something like this happen again.  
  
Dr. Light looked on Mega Man in amazement. His experiment was clearl success. Mega Man was like a living human.  
  
2 days had passed. Tomorrow would be the REVELATION...... 


	11. The Demons of Life/Spirit Man

Mega Man 10: Revelation  
  
Chapter 11: The Demons Of Life/Spirit Man  
  
AUTHOR's NOTE: I mean no disrespect to religion in this chapter  
  
Dr. Light soon fell asleep. A few minuted after he did, a voice spoke:  
  
"Mega Man?" a voice said. Mega Man turned. It was Protoman, Roll, and Auto. The doctors let them out of their regeneration capsules as soon as their systems showed no trace of the Cyber Canibus still floating inside of them. Mega Man saw them and looked down.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Roll.  
  
"Oh, I feel like it's my fault," lamented Mega Man. "I mean, yeah, we all survived, but Wily almost got you guys this time. I'd rather he got me than get you."  
  
Roll went over and hugged her brother. "It's OK," she whispered.  
  
"How's Light?" asked Auto.  
  
"He's fine," reported Mega Man. "He suffered minor injuries and the overdose of canibus Hemp Man injected in him is all out. The doctors say he'll be out by tomorrow."  
  
"That's good to hear," said Auto. "It was weird being under that virus."  
  
"Yeah," said Protoman. "I remember not being able to take down that blue Sniper Joe and it got us all and Hemp Man injected us all with the virus. I can't remember it quite clearly, but I think the overdose and my aggression capabilities combined helped me blast the Sniper Joe to pieces."  
  
"Mega Man, did we do anything wrong while we were under the influence of the virus?" asked Roll.  
  
Mega Man remembered how Roll tried to seduce him, and shuddered subtly. He decided she didn't need to know anything. "No." Roll nodded.  
  
"What I want to know is who got Hemp Man back at the Agricultural Center," said Auto.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Mega Man. "Duo called here a while back and asked if I did, and obviously I didn't. I asked him if he did, and he said no. But, the guy must've looked like me if Hemp Man saw him and thought it was me."  
  
Mega Man, Roll, Auto, and Protoman looked out into the starry night beyond the hospital window, all wondering what surprises will occur the following day.  
  
X X X  
  
The following evening.......the shadow crept across the Monsternopolis streets. It was dressed in a blue cloak. It wasn't safe anywhere for him at the time. It went over trees and on top of buildings. It kept going until it stopped on top of one of the skyscrapers. The shadow stepped onto its ledge, the evening sunset in his eyes. It looked around the city until it found what it was looking for. A cross. A building with a cross on it. Its only sign of sanctuary. It went right over quickly.  
  
It ran right in front of the church building. It went inside. It looked around. It was a delicate one. Everywhere as the eye can see, there were lit candles everywhere. There were bench seats all over so people can sit. Down the hall the shadow saw the pedestal, where the preacher probably did his sermon. Above it, he saw a vision that for some odd reason sent fear running through him. The sight Of Jesus Christ hanging on the cross. It was a sign of guilt to those who had sinned. The shadow knew he had sinned alot. Filling the church's air was the sound of haunting singing. A practicing choir. The figure looked around and saw a lone woman praying. Beside her was a little kid. He was Asian. He was just hopping around. The shadow looked the other way. There he saw the choir singing with a bishop leading them. The shadow looked around. It was just the choir and the woman. He knew he was risking getting shot at by armed forces who would be after him, but the church was welcome to all people. The armed forces wouldn't be allowed in anyway. So, he decided it was OK.  
  
The shadow removed its blue cloak. It was Bass. Bass, with the cape part of the cloak still on him, walked forward into the church. All of a sudden, "YOU!!"  
  
Bass quickly turned around to view his new "fan." It was the woman. He was surprised to see who it was. It was the Asian stripper he and Duo saved back at the strip club. Relief soared through Bass's system. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"Yeah, it's me. I thought I would never see you again," she said. "Where's your dog and your giant friend?"  
  
Bass knew she was referring to Treble and Duo. "My dog is waiting around here and me and my friend have parted ways for a while."  
  
"Oh," she breathed. She paused and then: "I never told you my name. I'm Brianna. I already know you.....Bass." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess I am pretty infamous," admitted Bass."You're not afraid?"  
  
Brianna shook her head. "You may be bad, but you're a bioroid, right? That means like most humans you can change your ways and you and your friend saved me. So, I think you're very good. Lately, I've learned not to have fear of too many things."  
  
Bass nodded. He was still confused about himself. But he decided to ask his own questions "Who's your kid?"  
  
"Oh, him?" asked Brianna, pointing to the little boy. "That's my son, Michael."  
  
"Your son?" asked Bass, not really surprised since he knew how bad society was, but he was curious.  
  
"Yeah, 4 years ago, I fell in love with this guy. He was so hot. I thought he was the living end. I really wanted to have sex with him. We got together soon. A month later, I thought we were so in love, we were ready to take on anything. Well, I was wrong. I ended up getting pregnant. When I told him, my world just turned against me. My boyfriend left me for some other chick and my parents were so ashamed, they threw me out of the house as soon as I had Michael. It was hard. I had to steal my food. I got lucky. I never got caught. I ate and Michael literally lived off of my breastmilk. Soon, I got help a few weeks later. You know my other friend at the strip club?" Bass nodded. It was the blonde one in the red clothing [if you don't remember, read Ch. 7].  
  
"Her name's Samantha, by the way. I met her while I was in a bar. She had an apartment where she lived with her daughter. Her man left her too, so I guess we could relate to eachother. She had a job as a stripper and offered it to me. It was a dirty job, but the pay was fair. I hated it. Taking my clothes off and dancing for a bunch of perverted men. I felt dirty when I was forced to let them touch me. But, eventually, it went away and I got used to it. When you came in and your friend talked to me, he made me remember what it was like to be innocent. I miss those days." Brianna looked like she was going to cry. Bass felt for her, but he didn't understand. Weak human feelings like sympathy never came on him. Why did they now?  
  
Brianna swallowed her sadness, and continued. "But I'm through feeling sorry for myself. I came to the realization I have a child. I have to be a good mother and person for Michael's benefit. I don't want him to grow up with a bitter old woman. He'll turn bad. He's going to be 3 soon. I wish I could give him presents, but I don't have money, not even for a cake. We need the money we have for food. Samantha works her butt off just to pay our rent. I come here everyday, wondering if God is hearing my prayers, if Jesus is really here watching over me. It gives me comfort, something my parents never gave me when I was a kid. Don't you feel that way sometimes about a psycho like Wily?"  
  
Bass shrugged. "I don't know anything about these religious beliefs."  
  
"Did you leave Wily, Bass?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," said Bass, with his head down. All of a sudden, guilt came upon him again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I helped his enemies destroy one of his own robots so I could save my own steel. But, now that I've seen what evil I've been doing, I'm not so sure where I belong. I heard about an Agricultural Center in Japan under seige, and I went over there and killed it off. So, I think I'm officially on Wily's Vengenace list. But, I don't care," explained Bass.  
  
"Why did you come here then?" asked Brianna.  
  
"It's the only place I'm safe from the tyranny of this world and from Wily's clutches."  
  
"What about Mega Man?"  
  
Bass closed his eyes. "I don't need to worry about him anymore. I'd rather not say why, if you don't mind."  
  
Brianna nodded, understanding. All of a sudden, her alarm watch went off. "Oh, sorry!" she said. "Time for.....work." Bass nodded. "Michael, go outside. Mommy will be right there." Michael nodded and went out.  
  
Brianna turned to Bass. "You and I are similar in alot of ways. We're both searching for something better. You know what I want to be after I find a way out?" Bass shook his head.  
  
"I want to be a clothes designer. The pay is good and I love designing clothes. I'm confident there is something better, Bass. I'm sure there's something for you, too."  
  
Bass shook his head. "No, I bet you by next week, I'll be dead."  
  
"That's what I used to say, too," answered Brianna. "Only because that's what my surroundings made me believe. But I've learned to just have a little faith in myself. Maybe that's why I come here too. This place gives me hope. I'm sure you'll find yourself and where you belong. You're a gifted robot, Bass. You have the ability to think and feel. You CAN do it. I know you can. I believe in you."  
  
Bass smiled a little. He felt a little happy from hearing her say that. No one ever told him that in his robotic life. "Well, I have to go now. I'll see you some other time, Bass. Goodbye." She leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek. She then took off. Then, she stopped and turned. "And tell your friend I said thank you." She kept on going.  
  
Bass turned around. Feeling slightly better, but the questions inside him still burdened him. He went forward, the choir still singing. He went right until he was face-to-face with Jesus Christ.  
  
"I don't know if I should talk to you," he spoke. "I don't have a soul. But I know you can hear me. Just promise me my questions will be answered."  
  
He turned around and heard barking. He turned to see Treble running towards him. Bass patted him and they walked around the church. All of a sudden, they heard crying. It sounded like a little girl. They walked to where it was coming from: outside in the back. There was a graveyard. Bass and Treble saw a girl (who looked 9-11 years old) crying over a tombstone. Bass went over so his shadow cast itself over her. The girl's sudden shield from the sun on her back caused her to go alert. She turned. She had blonde puffy hair with a red torn up vest with gold buttons. She had grey nylons on her legs, which were also torn up. Her legs were a little cut. The girl became frightened. "Bass!!"  
  
"Wait! I won't hurt you!" Bass said quickly. "I want to know your name."  
  
"My name is Kalinka Cossack," she answered hesitantly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Bass.  
  
"I'm tired," said Kalinka. "I'm looking for Dr. Light."  
  
"Why?" asked Bass.  
  
"My dad needs his help," she answered.  
  
Bass nodded. He didn't know what to do but wonder.  
  
X X X  
  
Back at Dr. Light's Lab, a few things were destroyed, but Dr. Light's construction robots were on the job. The equipment to determine the statistics of the remaining two Robot Masters was still intact, though. Dr. Light had a cane.  
  
"Hemp Man was a vicious fight, but Spirit Man and Deathbrush Man are still out there," said Dr. Light.  
  
"Right! So, we'll tackle Spirit Man first!" said Auto. Protoman nodded in agreement.  
  
"Where is he, Dr. Light?" asked Mega Man. Dr. Light tapped onto the computer and finally got the solution. "At Monsternopolis Church."  
  
"I'm there!" said Mega Man. Mega Man teleported to the Church.  
  
X X X  
  
"Let's go inside," said Bass. He put a hand on Kalinka's shoulder. Kalinka pulled away. "No! I don't trust you!"  
  
"You're gonna have to," said Bass. "You know the way to Light's Lab?"  
  
Kalinka froze for a while. Then, she woke up. "OK, fine!" They walked in together.  
  
Once they got in, they were surprised to find the preacher before them. Bass froze, knowing he was in for it now. But it wasn't what Bass thought. All of a sudden, the preacher's head split open to reveal a face reminiscent of Matt from Digimon Season 1. Kalinka screamed. All of a sudden, something beneath the preacher's chest glowed a bright "666." It exploded, sending Bass, Treble, and Kalinka flying. Bass looked up at the smoke. When it cleared, a figure emerged. It had the face of a young boy with blonde spiky hair. He had red knight's armor with the numbers 666 on them. He had an arm cannon. His eyes shone an angelic yellow. Bass glared. It was Spirit Man. "Spirit Man? Why didn't Dr. Wily call you Imp Man?" asked Bass as he fired a shot. Spirit Man dodged it. He replied, "Sorry, Bassy boy, I've already been to Hell!!" His arm cannon formed a huge halo, and out of it came a fireball! It struck Bass on his chest. Treble leaped forward but Spirit Man whacked him away. Spirit Man turned to Kalinka. Kalinka screamed and ran. Spirit Man's eyes glowed and before Kalinka could reach the cemetery gates, hands rose up from the graves. Out came robotic zombies! They all grabbed Kalinka. Kalinka struggled, screaming and crying. "Let me go!!"  
  
Spirit Man approached her. "So sorry to see a young child like yourself go straight to Hell!" he said as he rose his arm cannon at her. Kalinka closed her eyes, when she heard a blast and Spirit Man grunt. She opened them to see Spirit Man on the ground and Mega Man in the far distance, his arm cannon smoking. "Mega Man! Save me!" Mega Man gaped when he saw Kalinka.  
  
"Get him!" yelled Spirit Man. The robot zombies let Kalinka go and went at Mega Man. Bass saw this and got in front of Mega Man and blasted them all quickly. Mega Man looked at Bass strangely. Bass saw this. "Look, just get rid of Spirit Man! I'll get Kalinka to safety!" Bass left quickly. Mega Man was so confused about all of this, he didn't see Spirit Man power up to blast him. Spirit Man blasted him right back into the church. Mega Man got knocked right into some candles. The candles fell on some benches and they caught on fire. Mega Man saw this and gasped. He heard the choir and bishop scream and they left quickly. Mega Man ran quickly to avoid the fire. The fire had spread across the gateway to where the cemetery was. Mega Man was sure he was safe for now. But, he was wrong. Before his eyes, Spirit Man walked right through the fire, with the image of Satan himself. The fire was spreading fast!! Mega Man glared at Spirit Man and blasted him. Spirit Man dodged and blasted at Mega Man. Mega Man flipped over a statue of the Virgin Mary and the plasma hit the statue, causing the statue to explode. Mega Man blasted again. Spirit Man deflected it with his own blast and jump-kicked Mega Man. Mega Man grunted and slid across the room. He saw Spirit Man jump with a spike from his arm cannon aimed at him. Mega Man quickly rolled to the side, so Spirit Man missed and Mega Man quickly kicked him into a statue of an angel. Spirit Man glared and growled. "Damn you to Hell, Mega Man! I'll kill you!!" He punched at Mega Man. Mega Man was sent back, but flipped over and blasted again. Spirit Man was hit. The fire was spreading a circle around them. Then Spirit Man had wings form from his back. Mega Man glared and blasted Spirit Man, but Spirit Man flew up and missed. Spirit Man glided at Mega Man and picked him up and lifted him up into the church, breaking the stained glass ceiling as they rose higher into the sky.  
  
"What are you doing!?" yelled Mega Man.  
  
"Watch," said Spirit Man. He stopped in the air and dropped Mega Man. Mega Man fell and fell and fell and fell and fell.........yelling as he fell. His shadow cast upon the stained glass into the burning church, he looked like a Fallen Angel being cast into Hell. The stained glass shattered as he crashed and he landed hard onto the floor. Mega Man tried to rise up, as his robotic joints weren't functioning well. Spirit Man flew back down above him a far distance. Mega Man looked dazed, but he could see something behind Spirit Man: Jesus Christ on the cross. Mega Man glared. Spirit Man smiled evily, "Now, Mega Man, you will know what it's like to burn in Hell for eternity! Meet your doom right now!!" Spirit Man flew directly at Mega Man, his arm cannon having both arms spiked again aimed right at Mega Man's chest! Mega Man saw the perfect timing. He powered up his buster and SHOT! The full-powered shot struck Spirit Man right on his head. He yelled in pain as he flew back, his spiked hands flailing behind him. He went right at the cross behind him....He finally landed, shattering the figure of Jesus Christ, and he was on the cross now with his spiked hand keeping him there! Mega Man powered up his buster to MAXIMUM power and it struck Spirit Man right on! "DAMN YOU, MEGA MAN!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as he exploded right on the cross. Mega Man shielded his eyes from the explosion. When it was done, the cross was on the ground, all broken and shattered, with a torn up robotic skeleton still crucxified onto it. The flames of the burning church engulfed the cruxcified robotic corpse. The church, once a place of serving God, now looked like the very vision of Hell. Mega Man shook his head in shame. He never wanted this, but he knew it was the right thing. He shook his head in shame and teleported off, leaving the church to burn....... 


	12. sorry, guys, a little note

Wow, I haven't updated this story in 2 years. Well, that's cause I was getting bored of it. Yes, I know, how shallow of me to begin a story and not finish it, but I'm just not interested in it anymore. However, a writer by the name of SpeedySwaf here influenced me to post my e-mail up and I would be more than happy to share what happens in the rest of the story if you care to know....?  
  
So, my e-mail address has changed from what is in my profile, so e-mail me at sevencrazydeflimproaches@hotmail.com  
  
I'll tell you how Mega Man 10: Revelations ends, or what happens after I stopped it. 


End file.
